<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon Who Didn't Like Musicals by Alastors_Radio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461323">The Demon Who Didn't Like Musicals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio'>Alastors_Radio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Movie Parodies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Will Go Down With This Ship, Musicals, Other, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Song Lyrics, They Didn't Think About The Implications (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow the story of Al, a demon who does not like musicals, on his journey through the apotheosis and tries to survive along side with his friends.</p><p>Stolas puts on a play at the Royal Apple Theater, a musical that Blitzo had discovered while in the living world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Movie Parodies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts">FurbyDisaster53</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals belongs to StarKid. If you haven't seen anything starkid related, PLEASE DO SO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stolas stood behind the red velvet curtains of the Royal Theater, looking out into the seating area, watching it slowly fill up with demons. Lucifer and Lilith are seated on the balcony seats, getting the perfect view of the entire stage. They were there to watch their daughter, Charlie, perform in a musical that Blitzo had discovered from his time going to the living world. Stolas left to go see the cast and give a small pep talk. "Okay everyone! It's opening night! Luci and his darling wife are here and we have to make sure this show is perfect! Know your lines, songs and dances! Okay! Break a leg everyone!!!" Stolas said and quickly walked away. </p><p>Everyone looked at one another. "Please tell me why you dragged us into this again?" Husk asked Alastor, a small flask of cheap booze in his hand.</p><p>"Sheer. Absolute. Boredom!" Alastor laughed, "And because our charming Demon Belle has requested we all do something together! And what better way to do so then to do a musical! Even if it is a rather, odd show." </p><p>In the audience was Lilith and Lucifer, "sit what's this musical even about?"</p><p>"Well according to the pamphlet, it's about a demon named Al and he hates musicals, but then something crash lands in their tiny town and causes something to happen. Oh! Look! Charlie plays like four people!"</p><p>"Places, Bitches! Get your asses to your opening spots!" Blitzo yelled and everyone ran to their spots. Soon the lights turned low and the music began to play.</p><p> </p><p>"The greatest stories ever told<br/>Have a hero who must be bold.<br/>They learn a sense right and wrong<br/>And better learn the sense through song!" Valentino sang first, crouching low making everything a little menacing.</p><p>"Musicals tell the impossible.<br/>They evoke the philosi-fuckal, yeah." The short cyclops named Niffty sang, voice booming through the theater.</p><p>"So tonight we’re gonna chronicle<br/>A story so astronomical…" an imp named Blitzo sang next.</p><p>"The last remaining story to tell!" The entire cast sang at once.</p><p>"The demon who didn’t like musicals!" Valentino sang out.</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!" The entire cast danced a a little swingy like, as they sang.</p><p>"I mean, what the fuck?" Valentino shrugged and danced.</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"He’s the demon who didn’t like musicals!"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"Yeah, what the fuck?!?"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"In the tiny town of Pentagram.<br/>Lived an awful deer named Al" another imp named Moxxie sang out.</p><p>"He spends his days surfing the radio,<br/>And not singing and dancing with us all." Charlie, the Princess of Hell, sang out, voice gracing the theater.</p><p>"Should we kill him? Should we kill him?" The entire cast dabbed and made their way towards the center of the stage, where Husk is in the center of them, the only standing singing his part.</p><p>"He pines after a cute lil’ barista.<br/>Isn’t that worth a show-stopping fiesta, yeah?" He sang very unenthusiastically.</p><p>"But for some damn reason<br/>He won’t join our singing season!" A fish demon named Baxter sang out.</p><p>"What an ass!<br/>What a bitch!<br/>What a cock!" The entire cast ang, looking towards stage left and raising their arms in the air.</p><p>"The demon who didn’t like musicals!" Valentino sang out again.</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"I mean, what the fuck?!?"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"The demon who didn’t like musicals!<br/>Na na na na na na na,<br/>Na na na na na na na!"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"It’s the end of the world, Al" valentino sang with the rest of the cast accompanying him. (end of the world)<br/>"If you don’t sing…" (if you don’t sing)</p><p> </p><p>"This is the bridge, Al," Charlie sang next. (this is the bridge)<br/>"Where we globalize everything."</p><p>"And the words will come to you.<br/>We swear we will teach you" baxter was next.</p><p>"What it means to love.<br/>What it means to obey, AL!" The entire cast sang, singing Al's name scarily.</p><p>"The apotheosis is upon us." Valentino said, smiling wickedly.</p><p>"Yay!" Everyone cheered.</p><p>"Did you hear the word?" Valentino asked and everyone did this bobbing up and down movement.</p><p>"What’s the word?<br/>He’s a comin’! Who’s a comin’?<br/>Al’s a comin’! Al’s a comin’?<br/>The star of the show!" Everyone spoke.</p><p>"Now for his headlining entrance." Blitzo sang.</p><p>"Time to swoon at his leading man essence." Husk and Niffty sang next.</p><p>"His name is in the title." Baxter and Moxxie sang.</p><p>"He’s destined to go viral.<br/>Here he is. His name is Al." Valentino and Charlie sang out last.</p><p>"ENTER NOW!!!" Everyone sang and pointed out towards the audience, waiting for Al to come down, but he never did.</p><p>"Where the fuck is he?" Valentino whispered to Moxxie.</p><p>"I have no fucking clue." Moxxie replied, earning a laugh from the audience.</p><p>"The demon just doesn’t like musicals!" Valentino sang out once again.</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"He’s the demon who didn’t like musicals!"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"And he definitely won’t like this! Yeah!"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em!<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!"</p><p>"He’s the demon who didn’t like musicals!"</p><p>"Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>(You gotta believe in something, Al.)<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t like, didn’t like-a-like-’em,<br/>(What do you believe in, stupid Al?)<br/>Didn’t like, didn’t, did not like like-a-like-’em!<br/>(You gotta believe in something,)" the cast sang as Baxter did his special little part. Soon husk and Baxter were the only ones left dancing and singing so everyone else could set up for the next scene.</p><p>"Why, oh why?" Husk sang</p><p>"Al, you piece of shit!" They said as they pointed to Al now sitting at an invisible desk and the two go behind the scene as the audience claps. </p><p>"This is one interesting show." Lucifer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Al?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was trying to print something… *phone ringing* I think I might have sent it to your printer."</p><p>*phone rings again*</p><p>"Yep. Uh, just remember… You want to print from the HP Impjet, not the HP Demonjet."</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"Right. Sorry Al."</p><p>"It’s quite alright."</p><p>"Hey, All, can I get those reports on my desk by the end of the day?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Davidson." Al said to Valentino's character.</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"Great." He dragged out and smiled, then left behind the scene.</p><p>"Hi, Al." Charlie spoke.</p><p>"Hey, Melissa." </p><p>"Uh, were you gonna sign up for the company Demonball league?"</p><p>"No." He sighed.</p><p>*ring ring*</p><p>"Oh. Well, it might be fun."</p><p>"Yeah, I don’t want to though." He smiled which earned another laugh from the audience.</p><p>"Okay… well, Mr. Davidson wants those reports on his desk by the end of the day."</p><p>"Will do." He waved his hand.</p><p>*riiiing*</p><p>"Oh." Niffty spoke from the other side of Al and she answered the phone. "C.C.R.P. Technical, this is Charolette. How can I help… ? Oh, hi Sam! How are things down at the precinct? Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Well, my day’s been… Uh-huh… Oh… How late? But- but- but sweetheart, it’s… Sweetheart, it- it’s cuddle night… Well, what do you mean “so what?” The counselor says we should do it at least once a month! Yes, but… Yes, but honey we skipped last month. Well, don’t you think I’m tired, too? Alright, maybe tomorrow night then, huh? No, no, you’re right. We should stick to the schedule. Next month it is! Alright. Well, you take care, Sam. And, Sam, be careful because I love y- Sam? Hm." She put the phone down. "That was Sam… He’s doin’ just fine… *pulls out a cigarette* Counseling’s working out real swell… " she said hands shaking. Niffty was really into her parts. </p><p>"Oh! Charlotte, I’m sorry. You can’t smoke in here." He simply smiled.</p><p>"Huh? Oh! I didn’t even realize… " she said as she put down the cigarette and lighter.</p><p>"It’s okay." He said and then noticed that she pulls out a flask and takes a gulp.</p><p>"Well, I’m gonna go get some coffee from Millie’s. Anyone wanna come? Moxxie?"</p><p>"I can’t. I gotta keep refreshing this webpage… See, I got Charlie for one more night before she goes home to the 6th circle. Her mother, just to make me look small, took her allllllllll the way to the 9th circle to see Hamilton!" Moxxie exaggerated.</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>"And she loved it! So, to prove to my ex-wife that two can play at that game, I’m on VoxTix right now! And the moment more become available, I’m getting two tickets for tonight. Because guess what, Al. It’s finally here! At the old Ryoal Apple Theater in downtown Pentagram… The touring production of Mamma Mia!" Moxxie yelled in excitement. Al on the other hand, wasn't as excited.</p><p>"Wow, she’ll like that just as much as Hamilton."</p><p>"It’s a musical! Hey, you wanna tag along? Alice would get a kick out of it. Remember when you used to babysit her? Drive her to school?"</p><p>"Yeah… "</p><p>"She thinks you’re cool. Maybe you could talk me up a bit? Let her know her old dad’s pretty cool too!"</p><p>"Moxxie… No. Sorry."</p><p>"You got other plans?"</p><p>"Ha- no." The audience chuckled.</p><p>"So you… you’d rather do nothing than come with us to see Mamma Mia?" Moxxie said very disappointed.</p><p>"Moxxie, I’d rather do anything than go see Mamma Mia. The idea of sitting there, trapped in a musical… That is my own personal hell."</p><p>"I’m trying to reconnect with my teenage kid and you’re just gonna leave me hanging?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry. Uh… But, hey! I’ll grab you something from Millie’s! My treat. What do you want?"</p><p>"I just want my daughter back." Moxxie cried.</p><p>"How about an iced caramel frappe! Nothing better!"</p><p>"Hey, you going to Millie’s?" Blitzo came out, wearing a tan shirt sleeved dress shirt, tie and a fake mustache.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You didn’t invite me."</p><p>"Sorry, Blitzo. Do you want to come?"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no… I don’t wanna ‘show you up’ Yeah?" He clicks his tongue and winks. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Al. Come one. I know why you walk that extra block, instead of just going to Starbucks across the street."</p><p>"I don’t want to give my money to some corporate chain…"</p><p>"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh? You sure it doesn;t have anything to do with that cute lil ba-rista over there, huh?" He said chewing on some gum.</p><p>"That’s not the reason… "</p><p>"Yeah, the uh ‘Latte Hottay?!’ As she’s known throughout the land. Right? It’s like…  “My wife!” he said in a Borat voice, "Haha. Right? It’s like Borat, dude… "</p><p>"Alright. Bye, Blitzo."</p><p>"Hey! Get me a chai iced tea, eh!? Eh?!? Ehhhhh… "</p><p>The lights drop and the scene changes into a homey little coffee shop. "Lilith, dear, when will this show get to the main part?"</p><p>"Shh, Luci. Be patient." Lucifer groaned and continued to watch the show.</p><p>*bell rings*</p><p>"Hi, can I help you?" A deep rough voice spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I get a grande caramel frappe in a venti cup of ten pumps of hazelnut, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on tooop?" Valentino spoke, this time dressed in a trench coat.</p><p>"Sure, that’ll be $5.50."</p><p>"Sweet Lucifer, fine." Val smiled and dropped some money in a jar. "Hey."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I just tipped you."</p><p>"Oh, well, thank you." Husk tried to do his best smile.</p><p>"Aren’t you supposed to sing? The sign says tip for a song."</p><p>"Yeah, um, that’s like a new thing… The owner went to Rosie's Creamery over the weekend and brought back the whole singing thing. But, you know, there’s a line and people are working. I don’t want to disturb anyone."</p><p>"Haha, I don’t care. I just tipped you, come on." Val smiled and leaned on the fake countertop.</p><p>"Okay. Well, did you do that to be nice or did you do it to be an asshole?"</p><p>"Fine, I’ll take it back then." Val said and grabbed his money from the jar.</p><p>"Oh no! What am I gonna do without that DOLLAR I have to split with five other people?" Husk exaggerated and spread his arm out.</p><p>"You know what? I’m never coming back here again. That sign’s bullshit!" Val said angrily and left.</p><p>"Oh my god, so mean!" Husk did his best high pitched whiney voice and flipped him off as he leaves the shop. The audience laughed again, clearly enjoying the show so far.</p><p> </p><p>"Husk, what’s the deal over here?" Niffty said coming out again, this time wearing the same shop uniform as Husk.</p><p>"that guy just flipped out on me for practically no reason." He shrugged.</p><p>"He wouldn’t sing for him. And I still haven’t gotten my hot chocolate." Baxter came out wearing a white dress shirt, tan slacks, and suspenders. He had glasses perched on his nose and he made himself very stiff.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I’ll get right on that." Husk said and turned to make some pretend coffee.</p><p>"I have very low blood sugar." Baxter said as he walked backwards, disappearing from the stage.</p><p>"I’m so sorry, sir. We’ll get you a voucher. Lucifer, Husk, come on. I already warned you twice!" Niffty spoke.</p><p>"It’s embarrassing, Nora! I mean, god, maybe Zoey’s okay with the whole sing thing because *mocking* she majored in theater."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it’s a really fun idea, Nora." Charlie stepped out, pretending to text.</p><p>"Why aren’t you working?" Husk asked.</p><p>"Oh, I’m on vocal rest." Charlie smiled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I’m on vocal re-" charlie spoke louder with a. Look of pure pain. "Goddammit, Husk. Now I need to make a tea with honey, okay. Oh my god… " she rushed away looking very distressed.</p><p>"Look, can’t Zoey just do the singing? I don’t like it." Husk said as he pretended to clean coffee mugs.</p><p>"Huh, okay. So then you must not like having a job here then, hm? You know what? Just don’t even bother showing up for your next shift." Niffty spoke as she turned to leave.</p><p>"What? Are you serious? Wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait… I will do the singing."</p><p>"Yeah, you will. Now move your ass. You got a line."</p><p>"Hi, can I help you?" Husk asked as he turned to face the next customer.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I got an easy one for you. Just a cup of black coffee." He puts a tip in the jar.</p><p>"Fucking christ! Really?" Then husk starts singing. "I’ve been brewing up your coffee…"</p><p>"Oh no, no, no. No, no, no. Uh, I’m sorry. No, I don’t need you to sing. I just tipped because, you know uh… people should tip." He said confidently as Husk stopped singing.</p><p>"Well, thank you. I mean because if I have to sing for it, it’s not really a tip, right? It’s just like I have another shitty paying job on top of my already shitty paying job! ‘Cause I mean, most of my tips are less than a buck? So after the split, I’m making, like, not even 25 cents a song. That is less than a fucking jukebox! Only a jukebox doesn’t als have to make coffee for these assholes. Uh, not that you’re an asshole. Well, maybe you are. What’d you tip? Five I don’t have to split this with anyone… " husk said as he took the money from the jar.</p><p>"Oh, no, that’s for you. I don’t give a care in the world about them."</p><p>"Heh. That’s very sweet. God, I’m just so sick of Nora and *mocking* Zoey, who is technically my manager, even though she is ten years younger than me. Ugh. She hired all of her little theater friends and they will not *singing* shut the fuck up. *spoken* About some shitty production of Godspell they did last summer." Husk spoke and tucked the money in his apron pocket. He turned to make Al his black coffee.</p><p>"Oh, that was the one at the rec center, right? I think I had to see that. I did not like it."</p><p>"Yeah! It sucked, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, they shouldn’t call it “Godspell.” More like “god-awful.”"</p><p>"Yeah. Or, like, “God-DAMN-that-was-bad.”"</p><p>"Yeah! Hahaha… I don’t like musicals. Uh, watching people sing and dance makes me very uncomfortable." Al chuckled.</p><p>"Well then why did you come to the singing coffee shop? You know, there’s a Starbucks across the street."</p><p>"Oh, uh… Well, you know, some things are worth it. Like, *sip* Darn good coffee."</p><p>"I see you in here all the time, don’t I? What’s your name?"</p><p>"Al."</p><p>"Hi Al, I’m Husk."</p><p>"Excuse me! I have been waiting a very long while… " Baxter returned from the side corner.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!"</p><p>"Okay, uh… Bye, Husker! *door chimes as he exits* "husker" he sighed… "Oh shoot! I forgot Moxxie’s caramel frappe. Eh, fork Moxxie.</p><p>The lights dimmed once more as the cast prepared for the next scene. Lucifer and the rest of the audience laughed and clapped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi, can I talk to you about saving the planet?" Charlie's voice came through as the man who took his dollar back came out and he just waved her off and continued walking. "No. Um, do you have a few minutes to talk about saving the planet?" She asked an old guy, Baxter, who just pushed past her. "Hello!" She said to a homeless man, Blitzo.</p><p>"Hey." The homeless man walked past her.</p><p> "Hi! Are you interested in saving the planet?" She asked Al who just made who's way onto the stage.</p><p>"Uh, yes I am, but I just got off work…" he started to say.</p><p>"Well you know, it;ll just take a few minutes. It’s for the planet, so… "</p><p>"Yeah, but I-"</p><p>"I just want to tell you about how you can contribute to Greenpeace’s efforts all around the globe."</p><p>"Oh! Greenpeace?" Alastor got excited for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah!" Charlie's face lit up.</p><p>"You know what? I-I’m actually already signed up with you guys. I already give!"</p><p>Lucifer chuckled and whispered to his wife, "he is totally lying."</p><p>"Shhh." Lilith shushed him.</p><p>"Oh, well, that’s really generous of you. Do you know about our new campaign to save the mutated sea life?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. I’ve been getting the emails. Been reading all about it."</p><p>"Really? Uh, the campaign that doesn’t exist? The one that I just made up? You don’t give to Greenpeace, do you?" Charlie held the clipboard close to her chest and gave a knowing look.</p><p>"You know that money you’re raising? You know, how much of it actually goes to the mutated sea life?" Al got defensive.</p><p>"Well, none of it. I just made that up."</p><p>"That’s right none. It goes to line the pockets of some corporate bigwigs. I give my money directly to the people who need it." Alastor spoke.</p><p>"Oh, spare change for the homeless?" Blitzo came back and asked Al.</p><p>"Sorry. I don’t have anything." Al said not looking at Blitzo.</p><p>"Wow, you’re a real demontarian."</p><p>"And you come on a little strong with that whole “save the planet” bit. As if I’m gonna do that single-handedly… "</p><p>"Well you know what-" charlie said getting his face, then the lights and sounds of thunder and lightning appear.</p><p>"What is… that?" Al asked, the thunder still rumbling. Both Charlie and Al walk off stage.</p><p>"Oh, Heavens to Betsy… There’s some kind of terrible storm out there. I hope Sam’s alright…" Niffty said, on stage right.</p><p>"Fuck Sam. Come back to bed, alright?" A shirtless Blitzo came up behind her and held her shoulders.</p><p>"Alright Blitzo, but, this has to be the last time."</p><p>"Sure Charlotte! Just like last time was the last time! If you don’t like what we’re doing here, there’s the door!" They both go back behind stage as more rumbling happens.</p><p>"Oh, God, cherry on top of an already perfect day! Zoey, you need a ride?" Husked while pretending to hide under a jacket or something.</p><p>"In your shitty car? Yeah, I’d rather not crash and die. It’s fine, thank you." Charlie said, now wearing the coffee shop outfit and pretending to text again.</p><p>"Great." Husk deadpans and leaves the stage.</p><p>"Excuse me, ma’am, but I got a warrant to inspect the junk in your trunk." Valentino said behind Charlie, now dressed as a police officer.</p><p>"Oh, Sam you’re such an asshole, okay… But that uniform is so fucking sexy." Charlie said grabbing ahold. If his police jacket. "Hey, I have a little present for ya’, These two tickets to Mama Mia?" Charlie held out two tickets.</p><p>"No way! You got ‘em!? I never miss a musical at the Starlight and if anyone thinks that makes me less of a man, they can talk to my fucking gun!" He looks to the audience and everyone laughs.</p><p> </p><p>*rumble rumble*</p><p>"Holy hell, it’s raining cats and dogs! Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up? Okay. Yes. I got a ticket for Deb and after the show, we’re gonna go to your favorite restaurant. Red Lobster! Yeah, I know Deb’s a vegetarian. They got fish. Vegan? Uh- It’s crabfest. Charlie, you’re killing me!" Moxxie spoke as he printed to talk on the phone while also pretending to drive a car.</p><p>"Alright, Dad, well we’ll meet you at the theater, okay?" Charlie said, now wearing a sweater.</p><p>"Take a hit, Charlie!" Blitzo said, now wearing a fucking beanie, standing next to Husk who was wearing about the same thing, both pretending to smoke a joint.</p><p>"I don’t think I oughta." Charlie said stepping away and holding herself.</p><p>"Look, she doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to, okay?" Niffty game out in an oversized jacket and a beanie of her own.</p><p>"Come on, Deb! That’s not how it works! You’re either in the Smoke Club or you’re out!" Blitzo said.</p><p>"Okay, well then maybe we’re out. Come on, Alice. Those guys are assholes anyway… *thunder rumble* Woah, what’s that coming through the clouds?" Everyone looked up to the sky, the lightens darkened and Baxter steps out wearing a lab coast and a gray wig as the lights came back on.</p><p>*lightning*</p><p>"Good God! Vox!" He stated panicy.</p><p>"boodoodoodoo" Vox said with the most 'im dead inside' look his screen could muster.</p><p>"It’s happening! Come on, you bastard! You don’t think I’m ready for you? I’ve been waiting in the wings. The stage is set. It’s showtime!"</p><p>*rumble rumble*</p><p> </p><p>*lightning flashes, CRASH*</p><p> </p><p>*news jingle*</p><p>"This is the Morning Pentagram News with Mimzy and Angel!" Mimzy stated behind the stage over the loudspeaker.</p><p>"They said he wouldn’t make it. That he had fallen from too great a height, but this little guy beat the odds and captured our hearts. Now weighing in at almost ten pounds, Fat Nuggets, the Pentagram Demon Pig, has outgrown his adopted father’s piggy bed!" Angel voice booked through the theater.</p><p>"Fat Nuggets, what strange name for a pig." Al chuckled.</p><p>"Luckily, proud Papa Dust has been piggying away on his GoFundMe page to build Nuggets his very own, get this Mimzy, Pig house!"</p><p>"Huh, that’s amazing!"</p><p>"And something else has fallen to the ground here in Pentagram, this time from outer space! The meteor came-" Angel's voice was cut off as Al turned off the Radio. Al pretends to walk outside when he hears random ass music starting to play, seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>"Sorry!" He said as he pumped into someone dancing in the streets. "...That was interesting… Seems like a lot. Hey, did you see… Oh, you again. Look, I’m not a bad guy, okay? I’ve given to charities in the past-" Al started to say to Charlie, as she was once again in her greenpeace girl outfit, clipboard and all.</p><p>"Hey, yeah!<br/>Just a typical day"  Charlie sang. Lucifer turns to Lilith, about time nother song came up. I was beginning to think this wasn't a musical."</p><p>"Her voice is so wonderful." Lilith smiled, not paying any attention to her disruptive husband.</p><p>"What?" Al asked.</p><p>"Got me feelin’ in a beautiful way!<br/>No rhyme or reason.<br/>We could sing a duet!"</p><p>"Ow." Al said as he got pushed a bit.</p><p>"Dance a style or two.<br/>Or I’ll make you a bet,<br/>Just a smile will do!<br/>Sometimes I just wanna shout,<br/>Atop of roofs and mountain tops,<br/>That all the world is paved in gold!" The rest of the cast came out to dance.</p><p>"Oh, is he with Greanpeace too or… ?" Al said pointing to one of the dancers.</p><p>"Yesterday was retroactive,<br/>Got myself a new perspective.<br/>I strut it up and down the road!<br/>So I threw all my worries,<br/>And my old skin away,<br/>Doing what I want to,<br/>On this la dee dah dah day!<br/>(La dee dah dah day)<br/>La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,<br/>La dee dah dah day!" Charlie sang as the rest, excluding Al, sang.</p><p>"La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah day!" </p><p>"What in the good gravy was that?" Al asked, very confused as to what the hell was happening. The audiences laughed, lucifer's laughter over powering everyone else.</p><p>"Spare change for the homeless?" Blitzo's homeless man character asked Al.</p><p>"Sorry sir, I don’t have anything."</p><p>"Hey man, that’s alright… " he said, then… he started singing too."Cause I may not have a home,<br/>But that’s way okay!<br/>‘Cause I prefer to roam,<br/>The streets all day!<br/>The world is my house!<br/>The dogs are my food.<br/>Oh look, a new blouse!<br/>And a new trash-tattoo!<br/>I used to want to kill them all,<br/>While high on bathsalt-zombie-drugs,<br/>While snacking on a dead man’s face!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"What that just feels like yesterday!<br/>A song takes all the pain away.<br/>My politics and house views changed.<br/>Dancing on the concrete<br/>Used to hurt a lot,<br/>But now I got new feet!<br/>And this jam’s just way too hot!<br/>(La dee dah dah day!)" He sang and everyone else joined in.</p><p>"La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah day!"</p><p>"Okay, okay thank you!" Al spoke quickly, giving him some spare change he found in his pocket.</p><p>"Hey, thank you. Lucifer bless you, my man!"</p><p>"Alright, um, uh? What’s happening? I’m very confused and concerned by, all of this… I-" but all was cut off by charlie and the rest singing and dancing again.</p><p>"Do you want to save the planet?<br/>(Of course you want to save the planet!)<br/>Do you want to save the planet?<br/>(There’s just one way you can do it!)<br/>By singing a song!<br/>(Singing a song)<br/>Singing<br/>Along!<br/>La dee dah dah dah<br/>La dee dah dee dah<br/>Da dee dah dah dah dee<br/>Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah<br/>La dee dah dah dah dah<br/>DAY!!!</p><p>La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah day!<br/>La dee dah dah, la dee dah dah,</p><p>La dee dah dah day!<br/>Away!" </p><p>"La dee dah dahahh… " Charlie held last nite for a few moments before everyone joined in on the last word.</p><p>"Day!"<br/> The singing and music stopped, all crowded around poor, confused Al.</p><p>"Lights down!" They all said out loud and began to leave.</p><p>"Quick change. Quick change." Blitzo said, as he too, walked away.</p><p>     " Okay.</p><p>           Okay?</p><p>        Okay.    Okay.</p><p>                             Okay!" <br/>Al said as he walked away, heading towards the side of the stage as the scene changes to the work office again.</p><p>"Now, I get that Charlie is eighteen. She’s a senior, she’s got her own life, but I only get my daughter for one week a month, and she wants to spend that whole time with her girlfriend, Deb. So I say, “Bring Deb along; we’ll all go see the show!” And would you believe it? We get there, and the whole theater was exploded by a god dang meteor! Mamma Mia! Huge hole right through the marquee and everything! Can you believe that, Charlotte? Charlotte? You got enough coffee in the sugar?" Moxxie asked Niffty.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh! I didn’t even realize. I’ll make another pot.  Sorry, I’ll make another pot. Coffee in the sugar… Moxxie you’re a riot." </p><p>"Okay… Okay! Okay… Hey guys, is today some kind of, I don’t know, Canadian holiday or something? Like “International Music Day” or…" Al asked as he walked into his place of employment.</p><p>"Not that I know of." Moxxie answered.</p><p>"Okay, ‘cause I just… I just saw some people dancing and singing like they were in a musical. There was this homeless guy <br/>and this really rude woman from Greenpeace doing this whole choreographed number…"</p><p>"Like a flash mob?" Blitzo popped up out of nowhere asking.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, what else could it have been, right?"</p><p>"Well, did you get a video of it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"…You’re fucking useless, Al!"</p><p>"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about all this. Charlotte?" Al looked to a spaced out Niffty.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Have you noticed anything strange?" He asked her.</p><p>"What? No… Oh, it’s silly, it’s just, it’s Sam, my husband. He said he was comin’ home late last night."</p><p>"Hah, he didn’t get home at all! …I heard; I wasn’t there." Blitzo quickly reported the last part.</p><p> </p><p>"He must’ve rolled in around six this morning. He was in the shower when I woke up. I could hear him, he was… singing. And I know this is a strange thing to realize, because, well, Sam’s not a bad singer, he’s just always been a little flat. But not this morning. Today, he… he sounded like an angel. And I don’t know why, but it frightened me. It just… it didn’t sound like my Sam. Oh, I must sound silly, I’m probably just imagining things…" she looked down at the coffee pot.</p><p>"Charlotte? Do you remember what Sam was singing?" Al asked urgently.</p><p>"It was just a silly little song. Something like la… dee…"</p><p>"Dah dah day?"</p><p>"Al, Mr. Davidson wants to see you in his office." Charlie came out to say in an office uniform.</p><p>"Oh shoot, I forgot to hand in my weekly reports yesterday! I’m gonna get it!" Al acted nervously as he exited the stage with everyone else and came back on to an office looking area, Valentino sitting at a fake desk, face hidden behind a newspaper. "Hey, Mr. Davidson, I think I know why you called me in here today. My weekly reports were not turned in yesterday -- not because they’re not done; they are done -- There’s a problem with the printer network, you see, you try to print something over here, it gets sent over there. I bet my report is sitting in someone else’s printer tray right now. You give me ‘til the end of the day, I can find it. ... Not do it… I wouldn’t just not do my statistical analysis. That would really gum up things here in the office, and that’s the last thing I want."</p><p>Valentino put the paper down and this creepy ass smile on, that could rival Alastor's menacing smile any day.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT, AL?" Valentino sang as more music started.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Alastor answered, quite disturbed.</p><p>"TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE TO SEE<br/>YOUR DEEPEST INTENT, PAUL<br/>WHAT DO YA SEE FOR THIS COMPANY?<br/>I’M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WITH STRONG AMBITION<br/>SOMEONE TO SELL THEIR SPECIFIC VISION<br/>SOMEONE TO SHARE WITH PRECISE PRECISION THEIR THOUGHTS<br/>‘CAUSE I WANT YOU TO WANT<br/>TO WANT" he sang out.<br/>"So, what do you want, Al? What’s that one concrete goal that motivates all your actions?" Valentino spoke, looking at Al quite creepily.</p><p>"I don’t think I have one of those!" Al said quickly, getting uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, then how is anyone supposed to sympathize with you, Al?"</p><p>"I don’t know, I want money, or a partner, kids, maybe, just what everyone wants-"</p><p>"I WANT YOU TO WANT, PAUL<br/>A MAN SO VAGUE JUST CAN’T BE TRUSTED<br/>SOMETHING YOU PINE FOR" Valentino started to sing again.</p><p>"Mr. Davidson?" Al asked concernedly.</p><p>"MAYBE SOMEONE WHO KEEPS YOU LUSTED<br/>I’M JUST A BOSS, I’M NOT AN IDEA GUY<br/>I HIRE YOU, PAUL, TO KEEP OUR STOCK HIGH<br/>BUT IF YOU CAN’T PIN THAT POINT THAT’S IN THE SKY<br/>THEN I WANT YOU TO WANT<br/>TO WANT<br/>DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MYSELF"</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"I’VE WAITED FOR SO LONG<br/>TO TELL SOMEBODY ELSE<br/>CAROL, MY WIFE,<br/>YOU’RE MY MUSE, MY SOURCE OF LIGHT<br/>CAROL, MY LOVE,<br/>I WANT YOU TO CHOKE ME OUT AT NIGHT<br/>I WANT YOU TO CHOKE ME" everyone in the audience laughed, Lucifer practically falling out his seat, clutching his sides.</p><p>"This seems like a private moment…"</p><p>"I WANT YOU TO CHOKE ME"</p><p>"Like, who is this for?"</p><p>"I WANT YOU TO CHOKE ME WHILE I JERK OFF!<br/>I WANT YOU TO CHOKE ME WHILE I JERK OFF." Valentino sang and went towards the fake phone on the desk. "Melissa, get my wife on the phone for me."</p><p>"Mr. Davidson, I think I should leave." Al said getting up off the chair.</p><p>"No, Al, I want you to hear this; if you leave, you’re fired. *on da phone* Velvet! Yes, everything’s fine, I promise. I just wanted to tell you something. I uh… hm… heh heh heh… *sad Valentino* I forgot what it was… Maybe someday I’ll remember. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone and turns to a very scared Alastor.</p><p>"AL, NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS TO WANT" Valentino began to sing again.</p><p>"I wanna go home!" Alastor yelled. Once again, everyone in the audience laughed.</p><p>"IT CONSUMES A MAN WITH THE PASSION<br/>TO DRIVE THE PRIMARY PLOT<br/>SO TAKE UP YOGA, OR IMPROV CLASSES<br/>VOLUNTEER AT SHELTERS, OR TWITCH TO THE MASSES!<br/>THERE’S GOTTA BE SOMETHING THAT’LL KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU…<br/>OFF YOU!"</p><p>"No, no!"</p><p>"‘CAUSE I WANT YOU TO WANT"</p><p>"Mr. Davidson, I’m going to get some coffee, do you want anything-"</p><p>"NO, I NEED YOU TO WANT!"</p><p>"How about an iced caramel frap? Nothing better!" Alastor quickly gets off his chair and runs off the stage.</p><p>"AND IF YOU DON’T WANT<br/>WE’RE THROUGH!" He sang as Alastor ran off. "Al? Al?" </p><p>"AL!"</p><p>The audience bursted out laughing as the lights dimmed, the cast transitioning to the next scene.</p><p>"Hey Lilly?" Lucifer leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear.</p><p>"Yes, Lucifer?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.</p><p>"I want you to choke me." With that said, Lilith playfully slapped her husband's shoulder and began to laugh again.</p><p>"Maybe later." She laughed, giving me a sexy wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I made any mistakes, please let me know. It's my first time writing something this in this form so I might have made some name mistakes or something, I proofed it but I could still have missed something. Love you all thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon a spot light came on and focused on Al who was standing in front of the audience in the ground. "Okay, okay, okay, okay… Okay, alright. This isn’t happening. Get a grip, Al, you’re hallucinating. Better yet, you’re still dreaming! You need to wake up, you need some coffee. That’s it. Just a nice cup of black coffee… nothing in it, no cream, no sugar, just black coffee!" He walked up onto the stage and basically threw himself onto the fake counter. "HELLO? Hello!? Please Lucifer I just want a black coffee!" The audience laughed.</p><p>"BLACK COFFEE, I’M YOUR COFFEE GUY-" husk came out with an empty coffee pot a big fake ass smile on his face.</p><p>"NOO. No! Not you too, Husker, please God stop singing!" Al shouted him, really putting on the theatrics.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I’ll stop… Oh, I didn't forget. You’re the guy who doesn’t like musicals. Al, right?"</p><p>"Husker… You’re talking to me, like a normal demon."</p><p>"Yeah, and if my boss catches me, I’ll get canned. New company policy: Not only do we have to sing when people tip, but when they enter, when they order, all the time apparently!" He faked his enthusiasm.</p><p>"Husker, I think there’s something terribly wrong with the world today."</p><p>"Yeah, fucking tell me about it." Husk spoke as he made some fake coffee. "I spent the entire morning learning some dumbass tip song. I’m exhausted."</p><p>"Husker?" He pulled her to the side on stage right. "I feel like there’s something sinister infecting Pentagram, more than the usual sinner…. Stuff, and I know this is gonna sound crazy… and not very scary. But it is scary if you think about the implications. Promise me you’ll think about the implications!" Al yelled grabbing onto Husks arms.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I promise."</p><p>"Okay. Husker, I think the world is becoming… a ᶆʉṩɨḉǎȴ." He did small jazz hands, disgust and fear clearly written on his face.</p><p>"Um, I-"</p><p>"Don’t say anything; let it sink in."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay! Now…....are you frightened?!?" Al asked, getting Husks face, eyes wide.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I am starting to get a little frightened…" he spoke as he took Alastors arms off of him, trying to get away.</p><p>"You should be!"</p><p>"Okay, I think you should just sit down and wait for me-" Husk was cut off by the ringing of the counter bell.</p><p>"Husk! Tip!" Charlie and Niffty called from behind the stage.</p><p>"Oh, thank God. Sorry, Al, I gotta do this dumbass tip song sucks okay bye…" he quickly made his way to the center of the stage where Niffty and Charlie stood with smiles on their faces. Then, they all began singing the tip song, Husk's performance was…. Dull.</p><p>"GET YOUR CUP OF ROASTED COFFEE<br/>YOUR MORNIN’ CUPPA JOEY<br/>WE’LL MAKE A JAMMING CUP OF OF JAVA,<br/>MOCHA LATTE WITH A FROTH FOR YOU, JACK<br/>FRAPPUCCINO WITH THE FRESHLY ROASTED MUNG BEANS<br/>IT’S A CARAMEL DRIZZLE MUD IN A CUP<br/>WITH A DRIP, DRIP, DRIP DRIP, DRIP<br/>AND WE’LL BRING IT RIGHT UP" they all sang and danced together.</p><p>"HEY, MR. BUSINESS, HOW DO YOU DO?<br/>CAN WE GET A TRIPLE FOR YOU?<br/>DECAF?" Niffty sang as the they were all bobbing on their knees.</p><p>"WHAT?" They all sang.</p><p>"DECAF?"</p><p>"WHAT?<br/>DE DIT, DEE DE DIT, DEE DE DIT, DEE DE DIT<br/>AND WE’LL BRING IT RIGHT UP!<br/>OI OI OI!" They all sang and they danced to the little musical break, hopping and shit while serving people coffee, though husk pretty much have up in the middle of it and started to make his was back to Al before the girls called him over again.</p><p>"Emma!"</p><p>"I’m coming, hold on…" then some more enthusiastic dancing happens.</p><p>The patrons then took a sip of their coffee. "Ah!"</p><p>"AND WE’LL BRING IT<br/>AND WE’LL BRING IT"</p><p>"RIGHT" Niffty started.</p><p>"RIGHT" Husk joined in.</p><p>"RIGHT" and Charlie was last.</p><p>"AND WE’LL BRING IT RIGHT UP!" Husk sighed as the tip song ended, but when the music didn't stop, he turned and looked behind him to see Niffty and Charlie still dancing.</p><p>"Lucifer? … wait, hey! What is this? There’s more?" He tried to keep up but was not having it anymore. "Nora… Hey! Hey! Alright, alright. Stop, stop, stop!"  The music and the dancing stopped and Niffty and Charlie stood there, smiling widely, wide eyed and holding there hands like they were in a church choir.</p><p>"What is that? A whole other A-section?" The audience let out a laugh. "God, when did you learn that? You know what? When I got this job, I signed up to serve coffee and cold, shitty pastries. If I wanted to be in a musical, I’d be in a damn musical! That’s right, Zoey, I was in Phantom of the Opera in high school and I fucking killed it. But now, I’m just trying to make ends meet while I work my way through community college. And I can do that just as easily across the street at Starbucks. I quit." Husk said as he started to take off his apron.</p><p>"You can’t quit, Husk." They said together.</p><p>"Yeah, I sure as hell can." Husk replied and the patrons started to cough.</p><p>"The song is so simple. We’ll teach it to you! Why, everyone here will be singing it, soon!" They spoke together again as more and more patrons started to cough and fall to the floor.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Husk asked looking around at the customers now on the floor.</p><p>"They’ve all had their coffee. Their apotheosis will be upon them at any moment." Niffty and Charlie kept speaking at the time and it was starting to freak Husk out.</p><p>"Wait, what did you do to their coffee?" He asked as he grabbed a coffee pot and pulled out some blue shit. "Fucking gross!" Once again music started playing and Niffty and Charlie sang once again, a hell of a lot more menacingly.</p><p>"GET YOUR CUP OF POISONED COFFEE"</p><p>"What is this? What is this?" Husk said backing away.</p><p>"YOUR TOXIC CUPPA JOEY<br/>WE’LL MAKE A TWISTED CUPPA JAVA<br/>MOCHA LATTE WITH THE GOO FOR YOU JACK,<br/>JACK, JACK, JACK<br/>HEY MR. BUSINESS,"</p><p>"HOW DO YOU<br/>HOW DO YOU<br/>HOW DO YOU DO?" This time the patrons had stood and started to join in.</p><p>"They’re singing… Why are they all singing?" Husk faked a freak out when he made his way back to Al.</p><p>"We need to run, Husker. Don’t hold back, just run!" Husk let out a shriek and both of them ran off stage.</p><p>"WE’LL MAKE A DOUBLE FOR YOU!" Charlie sang and danced.</p><p>"HEY, MR. BUSINESS" the patrons sang.</p><p>"AND WE’LL BRING IT RIGHT UP!" They all sang at the end and the lights dimmed. The audiences laughed and clapped at the wonderful song and dance.</p><p>Once the lights came back up Alastor and Husk were in the audience, walking through the seat aisles. "Yeah I grew up around here." Alastor said as they continued.</p><p>"Why are there so many shrubs?" Hush asked, referring to the audience, which caused them to laugh.</p><p>"I heard they were trying to make it a park or something?"</p><p>"A… park? What were these demons wrong in the fucking brain?"</p><p>"Possibly, dear Husker, possibly."</p><p>"Just, don't lead us down a dead end."</p><p>"Oops, well there is a dead end here." Alastor said as they reached a wall.</p><p>"Of fucking course." The two turned around when finally Husk said, "Look, the trash cans! Go!" The two ran towards the stage and sat on stage right by a couple of trash cans that were set out. "Oh my God, what the fuck was that!"</p><p>"I told you it was scarier than it sounds!"</p><p>"You were right. I didn’t think about the implications. Oh my God, I didn’t think about it!" Husk shouted and the audience laughed again, some wiping tears from their eyes.</p><p>"Husker, sh, it’s alright, okay?" Suddenly a loud clatter came from behind them.</p><p>"No, it’s not alright, Al!" Moxie yelled coming out from the trash cans.</p><p>"Moxxie! You scared the slinkys out of us!" Alastor yelled, putting a hand over his heart.</p><p>"Well, how the hell am I supposed to pop out of a trash can and not scare the shit out of you?"</p><p>"I don’t know, give a warning or something next time, you know." More noise erupted from the trash cans. "Charlotte!"</p><p>"Sorry, I tried to warn you, but-"</p><p>"Oh my God, who are these people?" Husk asked. Cue audience laughter.</p><p>"They’re my friends from work."</p><p>"What are they doing in the trash?"</p><p>"We had to find a place to hide. Mr. Davidson kept calling people into his office, and they kept coming out singing!" Moxxie yelled waving his arms.</p><p>"It was the same at the bank, the butcher’s, and the post office!" Niffty said.</p><p>"It’s all downtown; we were just at Millie’s.</p><p>*C L A T T E R*</p><p>"You didn’t invite me!"</p><p>"Jesus, Blitzo!" Alastor put his hand on his heart again.</p><p>"Shh! Shh! shh! Shut. The fuck. Up, Al! If you want to stay in our hiding spot, you’ve got to be quiet, alright? There is something going on, and we don’t know what it is or who we can trust so, Al, *pats a trash can* get in a trash can. *to Husk* You, beat it."</p><p>"Uh, fuck you?" Husk responded which earned a laugh from mainly Lucifer.</p><p>"No, Husker stays with us."</p><p>"I don’t know him!" Blitzo stated.</p><p>"Yeah, you do! She’s the barista from Beanie’s, the… you know… *unimaginable pain behind his eyes* “Lattay Hottay.”" Alastor cringed at himself as he finished talking.</p><p>"Al, that is not the Lattay Hottay, that’s the crabby one that won’t sing when I tip him! You grabbed the wrong one, you limp noodle! Fuck!"</p><p>*police sirens*</p><p>"Oh, thank Lucifer, they’re here! I called Sam; he’ll get us out of this! Sam, sweetheart? Sam, baby? Oh, Sam, thank God you’re here! They’ve gone crazy; everyone’s gone crazy!" Niffty spike quickly as she made her way towards stage left as Valentino, Charlie and Baxter where all dressed in police uniforms.</p><p>"MA’AM, I NEED YA TO TAKE A STEP BACK<br/>YOU’RE FACING THE LAW, NOT THE CLERK AT THE GAP<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS<br/>YOU BETTER SHAPE ON UP" Valentino sang when music appeared, once again, out of nowhere.</p><p>"Get away from him, Charlotte, he’s one of them!" Alastor yelled.</p><p>"YOU BETTER EMPTY OUT ALL OF THEM POCKETS<br/>BUT DON’T EMPTY OUT ALL OF THEM POCKETS<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS<br/>AND WE MAKE SENSE<br/>SHOW ME YOUR HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>GET ‘EM UP OR YOU’LL END UP IN CUFFS<br/>SHOW ME THOSE HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>OR I MIGHT BE INCLINED TO SHOOT YOU UP" Valentino kept singing.</p><p>"Look, my I.D. is in my back pocket-" Blitzo went to reach for the back pocket of his slacks.</p><p>"YOU GO FORTY IN A THIRTY-FIVE<br/>CHECK YOUR MIRROR; YOU’LL FIND HELL HAS ARRIVED" Baxter sang </p><p>"‘CAUSE WE’RE COPS<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS<br/>WE’RE UP IN YOUR SHIT" The three sang together.</p><p>"KATHY LOST HER CAT IN A TREE" Charlie sang talked.</p><p>"CONTACT FIRE, NOT THE HFPD" Valentino responded the same way.</p><p>"CUZ WE’RE COPS<br/>YEAH, WE’RE COPS" </p><p>"HER CAT IS DEAD" Charlie sing talked again and everyone erupted in laughter again.</p><p>"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>GET ‘EM UP, OR YOU’LL END UP IN CUFFS<br/>SHOW ME THOSE HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>OR I MIGHT BE INCLINED" They all sang again.</p><p>"STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE, STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE<br/>GET BACK IN THE VEHICLE, GET BACK IN THE VEHICLE<br/>SLOWLY GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE, SLOWLY GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE<br/>DO THE THINGS I SAY, I’M A COP" Valentino sang as Baxter did some cool ass dance moves, then Valentino and Charlie sang while Baxter was making siren noises.</p><p>"STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE (GET THOSE HANDS UP)<br/>STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE (GET THOSE HANDS UP)<br/>GET BACK IN THE VEHICLE (PUT THOSE HANDS DOWN)<br/>GET BACK IN THE VEHICLE (PUT THOSE HANDS DOWN)<br/>SLOWLY GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE (GET THOSE HANDS UP)<br/>SLOWLY GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE (GET THOSE HANDS UP)<br/>DO THE THINGS I SAY (UP! DOWN!)"</p><p>"I’M A COP!" Val sang.</p><p>"911 EMERGENCY CALL<br/>GOT A 411 IN A SHOPPING MALL<br/>BETTER PACK YOUR HEAT AND UTILITY BELT<br/>ANY MALL-RATS COMING IN HOT, THEY MELT" Valentino rapped.</p><p>"SERG, IT’S YOUR WIFE ON THE 911" snag Charlie.</p><p>"WHAT THAT BITCH WANT, SERG?" Baxter sang next.</p><p>"SHE JUST WANTS A SNUG"</p><p>"GRAB YOUR 9 MILLIMETER AND A DONUT BUCKET<br/>WANT MY BADGE NUMBER? PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH AND" Valentino sang out.</p><p>"SUCK IT!" Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Oh, Sam, sweetheart, I’m your wife! Sam, baby, just talk to me." Niffty tried to get to her Val.</p><p>"Charlotte!" Valentino took off his shades and looked surprised at Niffty.</p><p>"Sam?" Niffty smiled, hopeful. Then Val smiled and the shades fell back on his nose.</p><p>"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS (DOO BOP A DA-BA DA-BA)<br/>SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS (DOO BOP A DA-BA DA-BA)<br/>GET ‘EM UP OR YOU’LL END UP IN CUFFS (DOO BOP A DA-BA DA-BOP)<br/>SHOW ME THOSE HANDS (DOO BOP A DA-BA DA-BA)<br/>THOSE ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS (DOO BOP A DA-BA DA-BA)<br/>OR I MIGHT BE INCLINED TO SHOOT YOU-" The singing was cut short as Blitzo hit Valentino on the head with a trash can lid.</p><p>"Oh my God! *grabbing Val's fake gun* Get back! Just stay away, leave us alone!" Niffty yelled and pointed the fake gun at Charlie and Baxter. The two waved their arms in the air and some googily noises and ran off stage. Lucifer was about to start wheezing.</p><p>"Oh my God! His head is open!" Niffty criedm</p><p>"Well, I had to do something!" Blitzo said in defense.</p><p>"Oh my Lucifer… his brain fell out!" Niffty yelled, holding up a fake blue brain. Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Put it back, then!" Blitzo yelled.</p><p>"I don’t know how, I’m not a doctor!"</p><p>"Charlotte, look at that! That’s not his brain; it’s blue!" </p><p>"How do you know? You’re not a doctor, either, Blitzo!"</p><p>"Augh!" Blitzo groan and turned away.</p><p>"Weneedtoseeadoctor, heneedstogettothedoctor, Sam, baby…"</p><p>"Listen… Charlotte, right?" Husk asked kneeling beside Niffty.</p><p>"I’m Charlotte."</p><p>"Yes! Listen, we have to get out of downtown. Downtown is fucked, and the hospital is downtown, so we can’t go there."</p><p>"Butheneedstoseeadoctor, heneedstoseeadoctor. Sam, we’regonngetyoutoadoctor…"</p><p>"Okay… Oh! I know where we can go. I have this kooky, reclusive biology professor, Professor Baxter! Yes! I’m his favorite student ‘cause I brought his groceries once. Anyways, he has a doctorate; that’s kind of like a doctor, right? He could help your husband, probably! And he’s got a lab in his house, and security… I mean, his whole house is like a panic room! He’s like a… um… What do you call a guy that lives in a fortress?" Husk asked, standing.</p><p>"A king." Blitzo said.</p><p>"No, no… he’s like a Doomsday survivalist! He thinks the world is ending! He’s been preparing for the last 20 years for the apocalypse."</p><p> </p><p>"The apocalypse? Is that what this is? Maybe we should go to a church." Niffty suggested.</p><p>"No, no, no, Charlotte, we are all from different denominations. We cannot split up. I’m a! Ilp, I’m not gonna die in your dirty ass Demonology church, alright? I say we go to the panic room, and we beg for the King’s help." Blitzo said, rushed.</p><p>"Charlotte, I think the best thing for all of us, including Sam, would be to get to the professor." Al finally spoke.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Well, let’s go now. We can take the squad car." Husk said.</p><p>"Uh, help me with *Refers to Val's gigantic body* him." Al said to Blitzo and Moxxie.the audience laughed as the lights dimmed.</p><p> </p><p>*News jingle*</p><p>"This is Pentagram Action News with Mimzy and Angel." Mimzye angelic voice came through.</p><p>"What began as a series of isolated incidents has escalated into what some are calling a musical riot."</p><p>"Good God! It’s spreading faster than I theorized!" Baxter's panic voice shone through.</p><p>"Despite several reports of violence, the Pentagram Police have assured Channel 9 that there is no cause for alarm." Angel spoke again.</p><p>"Because they’re part of it, Angel!"</p><p>"Nevertheless, our skittish neighbors in Circle three,  have raised the MurderToll Bridge. With the ferries down for the season and no accessible means out of the city, Pentagram citizens are advised to stay indoors." Baxter 'turns off' Vox's head.</p><p>"Like fish in a barrel! Of course the outside world is no help! It’s up to us, now, Box.X</p><p>"boodoodoodoo" vox said, the 'i don't wanna be here' sound that came off his boodoos wasn't hard to miss, and Lucifer loved it. Then, someone buzzed the door buzzer. Baxter grabbed a fake gun and leaned up against the side of the side and yelled rather quickly.</p><p>"Who is it?!" Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Professor Baxter!"</p><p>"Don’t lie to me, whoever you are. I’m Professor Baxter!" The audience once again had to wipe the tears from their eyes.</p><p>"No, Professor. It’s me, Husk Fishnip?" Husk internally groaned at Blitzo's new last name for the show. "The whole town has gone crazy, and I didn’t know where else to go."</p><p>"Husk! You’ve come to the right place! Hold on; I’ll let you in. Vox! Open the gates!"</p><p>"boodoodoodoo" vox said lacking the enthusiasm that almost everyone else had.</p><p>"Oh my God! Thank you, Professor, thank you! Oh, these are my friends. This is Paul, and… them." Lucifer could not keep himself from laughing. "We came from downtown. Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but everyone-"</p><p>"Singing? And dancing? Like a musical? They want you to join them, and once they get you, you’re a part of it!"</p><p>"Yeah, how did you know?"</p><p>"I theorized this exact scenario thirty years ago."</p><p>"Really?" Alastor asked.</p><p>"Really!"</p><p>"Exactly this?"</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"That the world would become a musical?"</p><p>"You’d better believe it."</p><p>"Wait, so that’s what’s wrong with Sam?" Niffty asked as Moxxie and Blitzo brought Valentino's limp body onto stage.</p><p>"Good god, don’t tell me you’ve brought one of them here!" Baxter drew a gun.</p><p>"I told you we should’ve left him in that alley!" Blitzo yelled.</p><p>"You’re a monster, Blitzo!" Niffty called out to him.</p><p>"No, he’s a monster!" BlitZo said glad he pointed to Val's unconscious body.</p><p>"Alright, everybody, calm down! Providence has brought him to me. Quickly, cuff him to the chair, make sure he’s secure. There’s no telling what could happen if he were awake and loose. *cuffs Val* I’ve been preparing for this day for decades. Now, all of the answers are right in front of me! *pulls something out of val’s brain* Now, tell me, Husk. What on Earth does that look like to you?"</p><p>"Fuck, I don’t know, some kind of blue… shit?" Husk said looking at the blue goo Baxter held in his hand.</p><p>"Exactly, Husk! What the fuck is this shit? I’ll tell you what on Earth it looks like… nothing. You all remember that meteor that crashed into the Royal Theater last night? I dare say it carried a deadly cargo. A contagious pathogen of cosmic origin."</p><p>"Wait a second, doc, don’t tell me you’re talking about ALIENS!" Moxxie yelled.</p><p>"Why is that so hard to believe? Think of all that we take for granted now that was once foretold in the pages of Bradbury and Azimuth. Look no further than my robot assistant… Vox!"</p><p>"boo..doo...doodoo" vox said, Al trying stiffen laughter as the audience all laughed out loud.</p><p>"Once contained to the realm of science fiction, he is now science fact! Al!</p><p>"boodoodoofuckingdoo"</p><p>"Dim the lights." Baxter exclaimed.</p><p>Vox dimmed the lights as he said, "I don't get paid enough for this shit."</p><p>"Extraordinary. Twenty years ago, I would have had to walk all the way to the dimmer! *he undims da lights* Now, as unbelievable as this or the outbreak may seem, the question is no longer, “Can this be happening?” but “How do we stop it?” I’ve got to get this blue shit beneath a microscope to find out what makes these bastards tick."</p><p>"Sorry, Professor? This is a lot to take in… Do you have anything to take the edge off, like, drink, or something?"</p><p>"Young man, for the past twenty-seven years, I have been stockpiling the bare essentials needed for human survival in the events of a world ending cataclysm. You bet your ass we got booze! Come with me." Baxter put his arm around Al who slightly stiffened at the contact, but played it cool for the sake of the show, Husk and Moxxie all go with. The audience laughed.</p><p>"Oh, Sam, baby…" niffty said as she approached Val's body.</p><p>"Come on, Charlotte, I’ll make you a drink. We can relax, talk, fuck…" Blitzo said put his hands on Nifftys shoulder from behind.</p><p>"Blitzo, I can’t believe you’re thinking about that at a time like this! The whole world could be comin’ to an end!"</p><p>"Well, if I’m gonna die, I’m gonna go out doing the thing I love: Screwing around with another man’s wife."</p><p>"Blitzo, you’re such a horny bastard!"</p><p>"Always have been, always will be."</p><p>"And you know that’s why I can’t resist you." They go in for a kiss before Niffty stops. "Wait! Blitzo, my husband’s brains fell out today. If I can’t be a wife to him now, what kind of a woman am I?"</p><p>"I don’t know, Charlotte, I’m not your therapist! You know, maybe you should go back to fucking him. I know that’s why you actually went to counseling."</p><p>"I mean, that’s not the only reason! I wanted to make things work with Sam. I love him. I know I shouldn’t, but I do…"</p><p>"No, Charlotte, this guy is a scumbag! You could upgrade… to a sleazeball. But you refuse to be happy. You know what, Charlotte? I’m done. So you can stay here with your dying marriage and your dying husband. *tosses keys to CHARLOTTE* I’m gonna go hit on that crabby barista." Blitzo said as he walked off.</p><p>"Wait, no! Blitzo! Wait! Oh, God… Oh, God! *prays* Lucifer, if you’re down here, and you can hear me, it’s me, Charlotte. You just gotta know, I didn’t want any of this to happen! I love Sam, and I know we’ve had our problems, and I know I’ve been so angry with him lately, but I didn’t want him to die! Please Lucifer, just let him wake up, just let him wake up!"</p><p>"Charlotte!"</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Where am I? Why am I tied to a chair?"</p><p>"It’s for your own safety, Sam, and ours. You’re not well, Sam."</p><p>"Charlotte, baby, I’m hurtin’ real bad. I need a doctor."</p><p>"I’ll go get the professor."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"They left me here to die! Only you can help me, Charlotte. Untie me… And we’ll leave here together." Suddenly music began to play and Val started to sing.<br/>"I’M TIED UP, CHARLOTTE"</p><p>"Please, don’t do that-"</p><p>"TIED UP WITH YOU<br/>YOU UNDERSTAND ME<br/>NOW HAND ME THOSE KEYS"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"THE KEYS TO OUR YOUTH -AHA-<br/>GOD! WE WERE YOUNG ONCE<br/>INNOCENT AND FUN ONCE<br/>AND FREE<br/>LET GO OF THIS GRIP ON ME<br/>YOU TIED UP MY HEART<br/>YOU TIED ME DOWN<br/>NOW BREAK ME OPEN<br/>WITH YOUR LOVE AND MERCY<br/>CHARLOTTE!<br/>YOU’RE BREAKING MY HEART, CHA<br/>GOT MY FEET TO THE FIRE<br/>JUST LET ME GO, AND I’LL LOVE YOU"</p><p>"I love you, too, Sam, but I cannot let you go!"</p><p>"Charlotte, baby, apple of my eye! Don’t you trust me?" Val spoke then started to sing again.<br/>"I EFFED UP, CHARLOTTE<br/>EFFED UP WITH YOU<br/>ALL THE BOOZE AND HARLOTS<br/>AND ALL OF THE CHARLOTTES<br/>BUT THEY DIDN’T COUNT<br/>THEY COULDN’T BREAK ME<br/>YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CAGED ME<br/>IN CHAINS<br/>PLEASE, TAKE AWAY MY PAIN!<br/>CHARLOTTE!<br/>LET ME HOLD YOU AGAIN, CHA<br/>JUST FREE UP MY ARMS<br/>AND I’LL GIVE YOU A FOOT MASSAGE<br/>CHARLOTTE!<br/>WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!<br/>I’LL CRAWL ON MY HANDS AND KNEES<br/>IF YOU UNTIE ME, GIRL<br/>AND FREE UP MY HEART!"</p><p>"This is kinda catchy, Sam!"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"No, no, no! I gotta go get the others, Sam. This is bad! Help!"</p><p>"OH FUCK, I’M FADING FAST<br/>I THINK YOU BETTER COME QUICK<br/>I REALLY DON’T WANNA DIE ALONE IN HERE<br/>TIME TO SAY OUR GOODBYES AT THE END OF THE ROAD"</p><p>"Goodbye? No, Sam, you’ll be alright, just hold on!"</p><p>"THIS BODY’S NOT GONNA LAST<br/>THE AIR IS COLD AND THICK<br/>I’M LOSING MY LAST REMAINING HOPE FOR US<br/>MY HANDS ARE TIED IN KNOTS, AND I CAN’T COME HOME<br/>I WANNA DIE IN YOUR ARMS IN THE EVENING GLOW" Val has now died </p><p>"What? Sam? Oh, what have I done!" She uncuffs Val. "Damn, what have I done! No! Oh, what have I done!"</p><p>"CHARLOTTE!" Val sings again as he woke up from his pretend death.<br/>"YOU BROUGHT ME BACK FROM THE DEAD, CHA<br/>MY LIGHT WAS IN RED<br/>I SAW GOD, AND HE TOLD ME GIRL<br/>TO FREE UP MY HEART"</p><p>"It’s a miracle!"</p><p>"Now, I’m gonna free up your heart, baby."</p><p>"Yes, take me, Sam!" Then Valentino rips open Niffty's pink broom sweater and fake pasta guys start to spill from it, Valentino slurping up the noodles… sexually I might add. "Oh, my guts!" The audience laughed as the lights dimmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you really want to listen to these songs, go to YouTube and look up The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals by Team Starkid. You will not be disappointed, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He said this was a full bar. How the hell am I supposed to make a Shirley Temple without any cherries?"</p><p>"Charlotte Mange, Moxxie! It’s the end of the world, and you’re gonna get your drink on with a Shirley fucking Temple?" Blitzo commented towards Moxxie's question.</p><p>"Well, if it’s as serious as all that, I figured we might need a designated driver!"</p><p>"Okay, so when the cops pull you over, you can pass their breathalyzer test before they infect you with their nasty blue shit? Come on!"</p><p>"If you make one more crack at me, I am gonna… do something to you!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, Moxxie? What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"I’m gonna… kick your head!" Moxxie said confidently.</p><p>"Oh, my head?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Not my ass?"</p><p>" …Yeah!"</p><p>"Alright then, let’s see it! Kick my head! Come on, karate champ! I wanna see you kick above your waist! Try that roundhouse, show that sweeping crane kick that your kung-fu master taught you." Blitzo challenged Moxxie.</p><p>"Alright, you two, calm down! Blitzo, Moxxie's not gonna kick your head."</p><p>"Why not? It’s the most vulnerable part of the body. That’s what Sensei Moxxiel taught me."</p><p>"Okay, it was a dumb threat, stop rubbing it in. I’m sure if he could do it over again, he’d say derriere."</p><p>"Uh-uh. You know, if you wanna kill a snake, what do you do? You cut off its head. Where does the fish rot from? The head. Take out the head, and the whole thing goes down! That’s why a fisherman always goes for… the head! *Moxxie  t a p s  him* Ow! Come on, Moxxie!" The audience laughed.</p><p>"Give me that. *snatches his booze* This is supposed to relax us, not make us kill each other!"</p><p>"Whatever!" Blitzo walks away.</p><p>Alastor goes to sit by Husk.</p><p>"Ugh, why did I come back here?" Hush asked.</p><p>"To drink?"</p><p>"Well no shit, but I meant back to Pentagram. I spent the first 18 years of my life trying to get out of this place. Should’ve just stayed in the fourth circle. I mean, they’ve got volcanoes and Coatimundis everywhere, but-"</p><p>"What’s a Coatimundi?"</p><p>"Oh, it’s a little raccoon thing. They get into shit, people hate ‘em, but at least they don’t sing and dance."</p><p>"So is that what drove you back to Pentagram? Coatimundis up in your feces?"</p><p>"No, no. It was my sister, Grace. She was the good one. She had this Lisa Frank binder when she was little where she mapped out her entire life, and I swear to God, she stuck to it, bullet point by bullet point. It was, like: job, husband, house, kids. And, you know, when one sister’s so on top of her game, it kind of the demands that the other one be a total fuck-up, right?"</p><p>"What is yin without yang?"</p><p>"That’s what I’m saying! Yeah, man, she was off doing life, and I was doing something else. Backpacking, mostly. And she would call me and invite me home for the big events, weddings, baby showers. And I’d always say “Oh, sorry, I’ll catch the next one.” Then when I got the invitation to her funeral, I was like, “Oh. There won’t be a next one.”</p><p>"Oh. I’m sorry."</p><p>"Hey, you didn’t crash into her car. Anyway… it’s weird, growing up in someone else’s shadow, because when they’re gone, the light shines on your life for the first time, and it does not look good. So, there I was, 30 with no roots anywhere except Pentagram, so I thought “I’m gonna make something of myself. Do something my sister would be proud of, enroll in community college, study botany.” I’m gonna start a pot farm." Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Oh. Did your sister smoke a lot of pot?"</p><p>"No, but weed’s the future. It’s gonna be legal nationwide soon, bet you any money. Not that it matters anymore. Man. My whole life, my one goal was to avoid dying in Pentagram and here we are."</p><p>"Hey, it could be worse. You could be dying in Heaven."</p><p>"Fuck Heaven.".</p><p>"Screw ‘em. You know, all things considered, I like Pentagram. I’ve been here my whole life, born and bred. Never wanted to leave. Still don’t."</p><p>"Hey, we’re the same age. How come I never knew you in high school?"</p><p>"You probably went to Pentagram High. I went to Hazbin."</p><p>"Fucking Demons! We hated you guys."</p><p>"We hated ourselves! So, back at Beanie’s, you said you were in your high school production of Phantom?"</p><p> "I was Raoul…"</p><p>"That was 2003, right? I actually saw you in Phantom."</p><p>"No shit…"</p><p>"Yes! We didn’t have a theater program in our school, so I guess to make us feel like crap they bussed us over to watch your show. It was the first musical I ever saw. I hated it. That’s probably the start of my whole thing! You’re the reason I don’t like musicals."</p><p>"Whoa, that’s like, your origin story."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"So I guess I’m the supervillain?"</p><p>"I don’t think of you like that at all, Husker."</p><p>"Listen, Al… *lightning strike* Oh my God…"</p><p>"Charlotte?" Blitzo asked as he saw Niffty come into stage.</p><p>"It is time…" she spoke. Then the music started.<br/>"TO DIE!" She held the note, for a few moments.<br/>"SORRY TO INTERRUPT<br/>BUT WE GOT BONES TO PLUCK<br/>THE TIME FOR CHAOS IS LONG PAST OVERDUE<br/>DEATH ISN’T OPTIONAL<br/>IN FACT, IT’S OPTIMAL<br/>YOUR TIME IS UP, AND NOW WE GO THROUGH YOU<br/>WE TRIED TO CONVINCE YOU IN SOLILOQUY<br/>BUT NOW, WE’LL KILL YOU WITH MORE THAN HARMONY<br/>JUST DIE!"</p><p>"JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE" both Valentino and Niffty began to sing.</p><p>"HERE’S HOW IT’S GONNA GO<br/>WE’RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS<br/>AND THEN WE’RE GONNA…" niffty sang.</p><p> "FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS" they both sang u til niffty took over again.</p><p>"WE’RE GONNA POOP ALL THAT GOOP<br/>INTO YOUR MOUTH WHERE YOUR FOOD<br/>AND ALL YOUR CELLS WILL RENEW AND BE ENHANCED<br/>IT’S A DEATH-LIKE PROCESS THAT YOU GOTTA SEE<br/>YOUR OWN BODY IS YOUR FRONT ROW SEAT<br/>TO DIE!"</p><p>"JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND DIE<br/>JOIN US AND…"</p><p>"PUNCH IT!" Val sang as he pretend to punch Blitzo, poor Blitzo was the one getting picked on here.</p><p>"SQUEEZE IT!"</p><p>"CRUSH IT!"</p><p>"KILL IT!"</p><p>"RIDE IT!<br/>DRAG IT!<br/>WIND IT UP,<br/>KICK ITS NUTS!" They sang together.</p><p>"HERE’S HOW IT’S GONNA GO-" Val was cut off by Baxter shooting him with a  gun.</p><p>"OOOOAAAAAAH" niffty sang and pointed her finger at Baxter and then she was also shot.</p><p>"Oh my God! Professor, you killed Charlotte!" Husk shouted.</p><p>"Wrong."</p><p>"You shot her!" Al comfirmed.</p><p>"I shot a charlatan!" The audience laughed. *silence* "Eh… The Charlotte you knew and loved was gone the minute a note came out of her mouth. After examining that blue shit, it didn’t take long for me to decipher that Sam was no longer human, but part of an alien brew, reconstructed from the inside out. They’re wearing our skin to fool us! Which means any one of you could be one of them. So we’re gonna have a little test to see who’s still human and who’s a musical doppelganger. I want you all to sing 16 bars right now."</p><p>"Professor, we’re not aliens-"</p><p>*cocking his gun* "Sing the beginning of Moana!"</p><p>"What?" Al asked.</p><p>"I said sing, goddammit!" The other started to sing the beginning of Moana, very terribly I might add, and once everyone quieted down Moxxie was just finishing the Circle of Life from the Lion King. Everyone just about fell out their seats. Lucifer did fall from his seat, clutching his sides.</p><p>" …Alright. That was terrible. Not a single one of you were on pitch, which means you’re still human. These things… their tactic is to hide among us, and as their numbers grow, they become more bold, and as we’ve seen, violent." Suddenly a phone rang and Moxxie answers it </p><p>"Charlie? Charlie! Oh, thank God. I’ve never been more happy in my life that your mother left me and moved you to another cirlce! What? No, no, Charlie, I saw you get on the bus to the circle this morning. What? Got off? To go see Deb? Goddammit, Charlie, if Deb jumped off a bridge, would you- Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I know you’re scared. What’s wrong with Deb? She’s doing what? Charlie, listen to me. You get away from her, you understand? You get far away. No, this has nothing to do with me not liking Deb. Right now, you need to run and hide, okay? Where are you? No, you stay there. I’m coming to you. Don’t you say- Everything’s going to be fine. I love you, too. *hangs up* Give me some bread and some water. I knew we were gonna need a designated driver!" Moxxie yelled frantically.</p><p>"What’s happening, Moxxie?" Al askedm</p><p>"It’s Charloe; she’s stuck in Pentagram. Dang it, I need to take the car. She’s in Pentagram High. She’s locked herself in the choir room."</p><p>"And you’re gonna save her? G.I. Moxxie? You’re gonna run and gun your way through a city of singing zombie motherfuckers? Wake up, Moxxie! She’s already dead." Blitzo yelled.</p><p>"Don’t you dare, Blitzo!"</p><p>"You’re gonna get there, and she’s gonna be dead, and you’re gonna die, too, and that’s exactly what’s gonna happen if you try to go back through downtown."</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Don’t go through downtown, cut through Pinebrook." Al said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Pinebrook. Rich neighborhoods, fancy houses, huge yards."</p><p>"Yes, avoid densely populated areas." Baxter spoke up.</p><p>"Take Evergreen, cut through the park, hop a curb, and you’re in the teacher’s parking lot." Al said.</p><p>"Right! And the window to the staff lounge is always open so they can smoke. Just slide in and out; used to be my old escape route." Husk spoke.</p><p>"Okay, this is a lot of directions." Moxxie saidm</p><p>"Don’t bother; he’s gonna get lost." Blitzo said.</p><p>"You are such a fucking creep, you know that?" Husk said to Blitzo.</p><p>"Oh, I’m a fucking creep?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I’m a fucking creep? Listen, sweetheart. The world has changed, alright? There are no creeps; there are no heroes. There are only people who are alive, and people who are fucking dead! And Moxxie’s daughter? She’s dead. What? I’m only saying what we all know is true, right, Al?"</p><p>"I know that the chances are slim to nil, and I know that Moxxie doesn’t know the shortcut. Moxxie, if you go, you’re not gonna make it. Which is why I’m gonna go with you to get your daughter back." Al said.</p><p>"You’d do that for me, Al?"</p><p>"Hey, it’s not like you’re asking me to go see Mamma Mia."</p><p>"Well, hey, let’s go. If we haul ass, we can be there and back in twenty minutes." Husk said, looking at the two.</p><p>"No, Husk, you stay here. I have a theory on how these aliens can be stopped, but I’ll need an extra pair of hands in the lab. Al, Moxxiel, *giving Moxxie his shotgun* Godspeed." Baxter said.</p><p>"Hey, Al? Listen, if those things get you, they’re gonna make you sing and dance and all that shit you hate. So don’t you let ‘em." Husk spoke to Al.</p><p>"Husker, there comes a time in every man’s life when he has to draw a line in the sand. And I will never be in a fucking musical." The lights dimmed and the audience clapped.</p><p>"Now, we will take a short intermission, so please, use this time to go to the restroom and grab a snack." Stolas spoke. "Oh Blitzo!!!" He sing-songed on his way backstage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the previous ones, but they will get longer I promise. Love you all and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cast dispersed behind the scenery to grab some water and snacks for the next fifteen minutes. Some made their way to the bathroom while others got their make up touched up. "So, I think this fucking musical is going great!" Blitzo spoke to out to everyone. </p><p>"We have one more act to get through everyone! Good show! Especially you Blitzy." Stolas said and snuggled himself into Blitzo.</p><p>"Yes we'll, shouldn't we get into places?" Alastor smiled his usually gigantic grin, hand clasped firmly behind his back. Everyone nodded in agreement and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer and Lilith were already back in their seats. "Darling, you best behave yourself this half of the show, you understand me?" Lilith spoke firmly to her husband, though she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth slip upwards into a small smile.</p><p>"I make no promises, my Queen." He smiled right back. Soon, the lights began to shift again, signaling that the show was about to begin.</p><p>"Charlie? Charlie? Sweetie, where are you?!" Moxxie called out.</p><p>"Moxxiel, be quiet!"</p><p>"We gotta find her, Al!"</p><p>"We will, but you’re gonna have to shut up, alright? This whole school could be crawling with those things. You screaming is gonna get us killed, and then who’s gonna save Charlie?"</p><p>"Right, right. Sorry, Al, it’s just… she’s all I have."</p><p>"I know. Just try to stay calm and follow me, okay?"</p><p>"You know, she’s a good kid, Al. She’s smart, and I respect her choices, but if we’re being honest, I don’t like Deb. She’s always on her phone, and I don’t know, I just think Charlie can do better."</p><p>"Sure, Moxxie."</p><p>"This morning, the knucklehead that I am, I said “Why don’t you try dating someone at your own high school in the circle you live in?” And she said, “You just don’t like Deb.” And what was I supposed to do? Lie? So I said, “Why don’t you try dating someone like Velvet?” and she goes, “No! Velvet is a nerdy prude!” And I said, “1. I said date someone like her, 2. That is not a very nice thing to say,” and suddenly, I’m defending Velvet of all people! And she says, “You just want Velvet to be your daughter!” and I said, “Well, at least she’s nice to me at church!” And I think that fight is why she got off the bus to go see Deb… Oh God, Al, I’m the reason they trapped her. It’s my fault."</p><p>"No. Listen to me Moxxie, okay? This is not your fault."</p><p>"Yes, it is." A female voice said from the unlit part of the stage.</p><p>"Charlie?"</p><p>"It’s all your fault! That’s the last thought I had before they broke down the door." She said. "I’M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE<br/>I’M NOT THAT TWEEN THAT YOU DROVE HERE FOR<br/>I’M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE<br/>I OVERTOOK HER BODY WITH AN INFECTIOUS SPORE<br/>YOU LEFT ME OUT OF YOUR SIGHT FOR ONE SECOND AND<br/>LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, NIGHTMARE TIME<br/>IT’S WORSE THAN YOU COULD’VE IMAGINED, NOT SEX, NOT DRUGS<br/>JUST ALIEN INVADING MINDS<br/>NO MORE FAMILY VACAYS TOGETHER<br/>‘CAUSE YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER’S UNDER THE WEATHER<br/>AND IF YOU ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION TO ME<br/>YOU’D SEE I’M NOT YOUR SEED!" Charlie sang.</p><p>"Charlie, what is going on?" Moxxie asked.</p><p>"I’M NOT YOUR ANGSTY TEEN"</p><p>"Charlie, I’m here to take you home."</p><p>"NO MATTER WHAT YOU BELIEVE<br/>THE APPLE’S FALLEN FAR FROM THE TREE<br/>IT’S NOT MY FAULT ANYMORE<br/>NO MORE CURFEWS TO BE LATE FOR<br/>IT’S NOT MY FAULT ANYMORE<br/>NO MORE BEING WORRIED AND WAITING BY THE DOOR<br/>DID YOU KNOW THAT I WANTED TO LIVE WITH YOU?" Charlie sang as Niffty and Husk came out onto stage, all in different clothes from before.</p><p>"LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, NIGHTMARE TIME" they all sang.</p><p>"AND WHEN YOU NEEDED TO FIGHT, YOU GAVE HER THAT, TOO"</p><p>"ALIEN INVADING MINDS"</p><p>"DID YOU KNOW MOM LET DEB SLEEP OVER"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"AND YOU’RE RIGHT ABOUT DEB, SHE’S A HARDCORE STONER"</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"AND IF YOU WONDER WHAT LED YOUR DAUGHTER ASTRAY<br/>WELL, DADDY WASN’T HERE TO SAY I’M"</p><p>"NOT YOUR SEED" the there's sang.</p><p>"Charlie, whatever I said before, I’m sorry-"</p><p>"I’M NOT YOUR PERFECT TEEN"</p><p>"You can break out of it; I know you can!"</p><p>"I’M FUCKING SEVENTEEN"</p><p>"AT LEAST, I WAS BEFORE YOU LEFT ME" Charlie sang.</p><p>"Moxxie, we need to leave right now-"</p><p>"Back off, A! We’re not leaving without Charlie!"</p><p>"That’s not your daughter, Moxxie!"</p><p>"Charlie?"</p><p>"WHY DOES IT HURT TO LOVE YOU?<br/>WHY AM I IN PAIN?<br/>WHY DOES IT HURT TO KNOW YOU?<br/>YOU LET ME DOWN AGAIN<br/>IF I TURNED MY INSIDES OUT<br/>WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS THERE<br/>WHY DOES IT HURT TO LOVE YOU?<br/>WHY DOES IT HURT TO LOVE?<br/>I’M NOT YOUR SEED"</p><p>"NOT YO GIRL, NOT YO GIRL"</p><p>"NOW MAYBE YOU’LL LISTEN TO ME"</p><p>"LISTEN TO ME, LISTEN TO ME"</p><p>"HOW DO YOU LET ME BLEED?"</p><p>"LET ME BLEED"</p><p>"NOW YOUR DAUGHTER’S NOT A GIRL NO MORE"</p><p>"GIRL NO MORE, GIRL NO MORE"</p><p>"NOW I OWN YOUR SEED!<br/>‘CAUSE I’M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE"</p><p>"I can’t do it, Al. I can’t live in a world without my daughter."</p><p>"Moxxie… whatever you’re thinking, stop."</p><p>"I can’t live knowing I’m the reason they got to her…"</p><p>"No, Moxxie… *Al tries to wrestle the gun away from Moxxie as he points it towards his head* No, no!"</p><p>"Let me do it, Al!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Just let me die-"</p><p>"No, man! *throws the gun on the ground* Moxxie, look at me. You’re my best friend. I’m not gonna let you die! *da gals pick up da gun and Charlie shoots Moxxie* Moxxie Oh God, Moxxie!" Lucifer dies laughing because we'll, it's Lucifer and he just witnessed his perfect, nice, helpful, non-violent daughter kill an Imp. Even if it was just pretend.</p><p>"We just keep running into each other, don’t we, All? We have travelled across seas of stars, bending/counting/conquering… " they say at the same time except saying different words at the end. They all turn to each other and try again. "counting/conquering/bending… " failed again. "Wait, what are we saying? We all have to say the same thing. Let’s get on the same page."</p><p>"I’m heeeeeeeeeeeeeere." Niffty sang</p><p>"I’m heeeeeeeeere." Husk was next.</p><p>"I’m heeeeeere." Charlie finally went.</p><p>" -bending countless civilizations to our will. Yet you, Al, have defied us thrice!"</p><p>"Holy Kalfu!" Alastor yelled.</p><p>"This puny human weapon is too quick a death for you, Paul! *yeets gun* We will rend you limb from limb! You will shut/die/choke… you will die/choke/shut… Seriously? We all need to say the same thing! You guys are embarrassing me!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!"</p><p>"You shall choke on your agony as you beg for apotheosis!" They three spoke together again and they all yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no!"</p><p>"Get down on the ground! We’re the army! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! *off the gals go* Alright, we’re clear on the left! Clear on the right! Grenade! Whoo! Yeah!" Valentino and Baxter came out.</p><p>"Wait, wait, I’m not one of them, I’m a-"</p><p>*clonk* "Yeah, prove it, asshole, we’re the army." The lights went down and the audiences clapped and cheered and laughed.</p><p>"Remarkable, simply remarkable! Tell me, Husk, how do you explain an entire race of beings spontaneously bursting into song and dance? How do they all know the lyrics? The choreography?" Baxter asked, back into his professor costume.</p><p>"I don’t know, they’re all getting orders from the damn mothership?"</p><p>"You’re not far off. What we’re dealing with here is a collective consciousness. On one level, they are individuals, but on another, they are all appendages of a much larger organism all connected by a central brain."</p><p>"And the brain came down in the meteor?"</p><p>"Or it is *boop husks nose* the meteor."</p><p>"Okay, and so it wants to kill us all so it can resurrect us as part of its shitty musical?"</p><p>"That’s one way of putting it. You could also say it’s uniting us with one common purpose. Think! Husk, if this entity were to spread to the entire planet, why, it could achieve what over fifty thousand years of human civilization never could: World peace."</p><p>"Okay, but how do we stop it?</p><p>" …Yes, of course. Stop it…" Baxter said, suspicious as all fucking hell.</p><p>"Alright, so this all started with the meteor--it is the brain--so if we take it out, will all these things just die?"</p><p>Baxter flicks a needle behind Husk so he doesn't see. "That’s a sound theory, Husk… which is why it must never leave this room." Baxter sedates Husk with the needle.</p><p>"What? No, no, no…!"</p><p>"Don’t fight it." Baxter said as he drags Husk off stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for that knock on the head, son. You can never be too careful. What’s your name?" Valentino asked.</p><p>"Al."</p><p>"Good evening, Al. My name’s General Valentino McNamara of the Pentragrams Military, special unit P.E.I.P. We call it “peep.”</p><p>"Peep? I’ve never heard of you guys."</p><p>"And you never will… not a peep." He looks at Al's confused face. "That’s a joke, son! We have the unenviable task of cleaning up messes of a certain nature, situations not unlike what we have in Pentagram."</p><p>"Are you saying stuff like this has happened before?"</p><p>"I said nothing of the sort. That information is classified. However, our agents led us to believe the entire population had become infected with the alien contagion, so, quite frankly, we’re all a little surprised to find a survivor like yourself. But I’ve got some bad neeews for you, Al. My unit was sent to make a clean sweep of what was once your town. No loose ends. No survivors."</p><p>"Whoa, so you’re just gonna kill me?"</p><p>"Those are my orders, yes. Two in the head, one in the heart. But there’s one thing you better hurry up and know about me, Al. I love my country, I do, but the experiences I’ve accrued throughout my tenure with this organization have given me a deeper understanding of the cosmos and our place in it. I follow a higher law than any institution could decree, and that is the universal truth of love and the strength of the human heart. Would you like to do some light reading on the subject?"</p><p>"No, thank you."</p><p>"So I’m gonna bend the rules a little bit for you, Al. I have an evac chopper touching down in Oakley Park at 2300 hours. That’s 11 o’clock in the p.m., please synchronize your timepiece with mine."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Al said and pulls out a fake phone.</p><p>"Is that an iVoxPhone?"</p><p>"Yeah, it’s a 6s. It’s had-"</p><p>Valentino grabs the phone and yeets it. "UGHH. Wear a watch! Time is a precious thread in the fabric of the universe, it deserves its own tool of measurement! *gives Al his watch* You survive ‘til 2300 hours, there’s a seat on that chopper with your name on it."</p><p>"Cool. Wait, General McNamara! I can’t leave without Husker!"</p><p>"Who’s Husker, Al?"</p><p>"A friend of mine."</p><p>"Friends don’t move my heart, son. Is there a chance at something more?"</p><p>"I think so. I’d like there to be… I want there to be."</p><p>"Well, then you know what that means…" Valentino points his gun Al.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I’m authorizing you to use my firearm. Rescue Husker and get your ass to that chopper in two hours’ time."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Don’t thank me until we’re both in another circle sharing a cup of coffee. Do you like coffee, son?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Do you like musicals?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>"Now that’s a goddamn red blooded Demon. I’ll see you on that chopper!" The lights dimmed and everyone clapped. Stolas watched from the side of the stage and was so giddy, he was so excited that everyone loved the musical. He would definitely have to give Blitzy something special for making this happen.</p><p>The lights came back on to see Husk and Blitzo tied to chairs. "Hey… Hey!" Husk spoke to a sleepy Blitzo.</p><p>"Wha-? What the fuck?"</p><p>"So, you’re finally awake." Baxter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Baxter, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Exactly what needs to be done! Vox!"</p><p>"boo doo doo" Vox said, still clearly not enjoying him.</p><p>"Open the gates! Turn off the fences! Shut it all down!"</p><p>"No, Professor! The fences are the only thing protecting us!"</p><p>"Protecting us from what, Husk? From the end of the world? What’s protecting us from nuclear Holocaust climate change? Overpopulation? Husk… the world was already doomed, not by them, but by us. I was trying to save something that could not be saved…. Until now. But before we can be reborn into a better world, first, we must say our goodbyes."</p><p>"No… No, please…" Husk and Blitzo begged.</p><p>"Vox!"</p><p>"boo doo doo"</p><p>"After all these years in isolation with you as my only companion, I’ve come to love you just as much as any person of flesh and bone, which is why it pains me to have to do this. Vox,"</p><p>"boo doo doo"</p><p>"Initiate self destruct."</p><p>"I don’t think it can do that, professor." Husk said.</p><p>"It’s two thousand and 2020, and it can’t even blow itself up? Fucking piece of shit!" Boxer somehow picks Vox up and yeets him off stage. Lucifer laughed so hard.</p><p>"No, God, please, professor, just let us go, okay, man?" Blitzo begged.</p><p>"I’m afraid I can’t do that, Blitzo. Don’t you two see that in order for humanity to survive, it must evolve. That’s what this visitor from the stars has brought us: salvation! We must join them. This is our second chance! My second chance…"</p><p>"Professor, think about what you’re doing!" Husk pleaded.</p><p>"Husk, did you know that long before I was a biologist, I had a much truer and deeper passion? Yes, my first love was and always will be *queue keyboard* musical theater!" Baxter smiled proudly.</p><p>"Oh, God no."</p><p>"This guy is fucking nuts!"</p><p>"After examining that creature you once called Charlotte, I made a fascinating discovery. These aliens, they possess a highly specialized gland that allows them to communicate through rhythmic frequencies. They’re drawn to music! Like a moth to the flame."</p><p>"No, please!"</p><p>"No, don’t you do it, don’t you fucking do it!"</p><p>"This is humanity’s eleventh hour, and I’ve prepared something for the occasion."</p><p>"IT’S… A…<br/>A SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER, A REAL SHOW STOPPER<br/>A SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER, COME ON<br/>SOMETHING TO SHOCK ‘EM, TO BRING THEM A CRAWLIN’<br/>A BIG TIME BOX OFFICE DRAW<br/>WITH THE PRESS AND THE GLAMOUR, WE’LL KILL THE REVIEWS<br/>SPOTLIGHT ON MISTER INGÉNUE<br/>SO FILL UP YOUR TUMBLR<br/>GOT A SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER FOR YOU" Baxter sang proudly.</p><p>"Please, professor, if they hear us, they will kill us!" Husk said, once again trying to plead him to stop.</p><p>"A SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER IS SOMETHING YOU DIE FOR<br/>A REAL CATCHY EARWORM-Y TUNE<br/>AN AWARD WINNING SCORE THAT SEEPS IN AND OUT OF YOUR PORES<br/>A DITTY TO MAKE THE CHORUS GIRLS SWOON<br/>IT’LL UNIFY HUMANITY IN A THUNDERING CHORUS<br/>NO EXITS FROM THIS BROADWAY VENUE<br/>SO CRASH THOSE SHINY CYMBALS<br/>GOT A SHOW STOPPIN’ HYMNAL FOR YOU" he got up from the keyboard and made his over to Husk and Blitzo. "This song’s pretty good, huh? I bet you didn’t know I was also a composer. In fact, while I’ve been preparing for the apocalypse, I’ve also been writing my own musical. Do you mind if I give you the pitch?"</p><p>"We don’t have time-"</p><p>"Fucking go for it."</p><p>"It’s called, “Working Boys - A New Musical.” It’s the story of a group of old college chums. Sure, they found success in the business world, but still, they long for the simpler times in that beat-up old house on the edge of college campus. But those glory days… they’re gone for good. Or are they! This here, this is the title number!" He scurried is way to center stage and began an amazing dance and started to sing again.<br/>"BUSINESS CALLS, I’M UP TO MY ASS IN SHIT<br/>WHAT IS THIS BUSINESS?<br/>MARKETS ARE CRASHING, AND I’M AT THE EDGE OF MY WITS<br/>I JUST CAN’T TAKE IT<br/>WHEN ALL I WANT TO DO<br/>IS SPEND THE DAY WITH</p><p>GREG,</p><p>AND STEVE,</p><p>AND STU,</p><p>AND MARK,</p><p>AND LAYDEN,</p><p>AND CHAD…</p><p>AND-</p><p>Ring ring. The phone rings. I answer it. “Oh, hey, Greg. I’m swapped. With business. Stocks, bonds, golden parachutes. Remember those days on the football field, Greg? Last week feels like ages ago. Today? After work? On the football field? The old stompin’ ground, eh, Greg? Just you and me, and Steve, and Stu, Mark and Layden,"</p><p>"And Chad." Blitzo said along with Baxter.</p><p>"Five o’clock. I’ll see you then, Greg. I’ll see you then." He smiled.<br/>"ALL I WANT TO DO IS SPEND THE DAY WITH STEVE AND…<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>I CAN’T WAIT TO GET HOME TO MY BOYS…<br/>A SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER, A REAL SHOW STOPPER<br/>AN ARIA TO RULE THEM ALL!<br/>THEY’LL THROW US THEIR MONEY AT FULL PRICE ADMISSION<br/>THE WORLD WILL COME CRUMBLIN’ DOWN *cue in Robert Manion hip movements"<br/>HAMILTON, MOVE OVER<br/>YOUR NEW COMPETITION’S IN TOWN"</p><p>"Hey, Henry." Valentino came in.</p><p>"Greg! Is it really you?"</p><p>"No, professor, that’s not Greg!" Husk shouted.</p><p>"Been a long time."</p><p>"Hey boys, you ready to toss around that pigskin?" Moxxie came in from the other side of the stage.</p><p>"Stu! You haven’t aged a day! Can it be five o’clock already? It must be!"</p><p>"Come on, Henry. We’ve got some catching up to do." Valentino said and all the three were now center stage.</p><p>"WORKING BOYS, WE’RE UP TO OUR ASS IN SHIT<br/>WHAT IS THIS BUSINESS?<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>FIVE O’CLOCK CAN’T COME SOON ENOUGH<br/>I CAN’T WAIT TO GET HOME TO MY BOYS!" They all sang and made their way off stage.</p><p>"Help!"</p><p>"Oh, please, please, God, if you save me right now, I promise I’m gonna be a better person!" Blitzo said out loud and you could hear the laughter roaring  in from the audience.</p><p>"It’s okay, guys, I’m here!" </p><p>"Al!" </p><p>"Shh, we gotta get out of here while they’re distracted!"</p><p>"We-Should I take this chair???" Husk asked.</p><p>"Yep, I’ll get the piano." Blitzo said as he grabbed the keyboard and they all walked off as Baxter, Valentino and Moxxie made there way back.</p><p>"Yes, yes! Make me one of you! Wait, no! Not my tummy!" They ripped open the fake tummy and the fake guys spilled out. The lights dimmed and the audience clapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry it took forever! I was feeling low on motivation to do anything lately! Hope you enjoyed! There will probably be at least one more chapter if not 2 left! Love you guys thanks for reading! And if you haven't seen this musical preformed by StarKid, please do! Not Your Seed has this really cool creepy vibe and Show Stopping Number is just fucking amazing! Like seriously!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, guys, there’s a helicopter coming to pick us up. We gotta get to Oakley Park in- oh, shit, it’s 10:52, we’re gonna have to huff it." Al said as himself, Husk and Blitzo came back out on the stage.</p><p>"Wait, Al, I gotta say something." </p><p>"Not now, Blitzo."</p><p>"Yes, now! Today has broken me. I’m ashamed of how I acted earlier with Moxxie… Well, shit, I wanted to abandon Hank back there."</p><p>"Husk!" Husk grumbled.</p><p>"Gesundheit. And Al, I wish I could be brave like you."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, dude, we gotta go!" Husk yelled.</p><p>"But you see, I deserve any kind of abuse you guys wanna give me, aright? Because I have been a grade-A asshole. But I swear, I swear I’m gonna be a better Imp, because today has taught me something, and it’s what’s really important in this life. It’s the people you care about! Hey, Al? I have always considered you one of my best friends-"</p><p>Suddenly, Valentino comes out and grabs Al, "WORKING BOYS, WE’RE UP TO OUR ASS IN SHIT!" He drags Al away.</p><p>"Okay, I’m just gonna run away right now, I hate you, okay bye!" </p><p>"Get the fuck back here, you coward!"</p><p>"Hey, I said I’d be a better Imp! I’m still not a good person! Bye! *run run* Fuck that. Alright, I just gotta get to that chopper, just gotta get to that chopper. *here they come* What? Oh, yeah! The military, yes! Over here, over here! Oh, yes, yes! Just save me! I’m the only one that survived; everyone else is dead! Oh, I tell ya, you guys are a sight for sore eyes. You know, I always support the troops. That’s number one. Number two: I bleed red, white, and-" Valentino shoots him</p><p>"I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE BEEN TOLD<br/>BUT AMERICAN SHOULD FIT A MOLD<br/>THERE’S A WAR TO BE FOUGHT IN THIS COUNTRY<br/>AGAINST THOSE WHO ARE FAR TOO BOLD<br/>TWO-PARTY SYSTEM LEFT AND RIGHT<br/>THERE’S ONLY ROOM FOR RIGHT AND WRONG<br/>IT’S YOU AND ME AND ME AND YOU<br/>THE LOUDEST BECOME THE STRONG<br/>YEAH, WE’RE GREAT AGAIN" Valentino sang.</p><p>"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA" the rest sang.</p><p>"AMERICA IS GREAT AGAIN"</p><p>"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA"</p><p>"Thank you, Husker! Oh God, no! General McNamara, they got you, too!" Al said as he and Husk came back onto the stage.</p><p>"Who’s General McNamara?"</p><p>"He was a good man."</p><p>"SIR, IT IS PAUL." The other military personnel spoke.</p><p>"Run, Husker, run!"</p><p>"YOU CAN’T RUN (WHOA, YOU CAN’T RUN, WHOA)<br/>‘CAUSE OUR BORDERS ARE CLOSED (WHOA, OUR BORDERS ARE CLOSED, WHOA)<br/>YOU’RE STARING DOWN THE GUN (WHOA)"</p><p>"Oh my God! We have to get out of here!" Husk yelled.</p><p>"The helicopter is coming to meet us here!"</p><p>"‘CAUSE YOU’RE EASILY DISPOSED (WHOA, WHOA)"</p><p>"What are we supposed to do? Just go through them?" Husk asked.</p><p>"Oh jeez, I don’t know!"</p><p>"THE FINAL SOLUTION (WHOA, WHOA, WHOA)"</p><p>"Just run for it!" Al told him.</p><p>"We missed our chance! They’re moving!"</p><p>"IS A CHARTED COURSE ON THE WINDS OF OUR OWN EVOLUTION<br/>(WHOA, WHOA)<br/>SINGULARITY HAD THROUGH A PREDESTINED SELF-DESTRUCTION<br/>(WHOA, WHOA)<br/>SO THAT WE MAY REVEAL THE EXPERIENCE OF THE NEW CONSTRUCTION (WHOA)<br/>YEAH, WE’RE GREAT AGAIN" Valentino then chokes Alastor.<br/>"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA" and then Husk shoots him free.</p><p>"Al, the helicopter! Come on!" They run off.</p><p>"WE’RE GREAT AGAIN, NO ANSWERS<br/>TO BE FOUND<br/>WE’RE GREAT AGAIN, NO ANSWERS<br/>TO BE FOUND" Valentino sungbas the scene changes.</p><p> "Oh my God, Paul, we made it!" Husk spoke as the two sat on some chairs set up to be the helicopter.</p><p> </p><p>"No one else is coming, they’ve all been infected! Get us out of here!" Al spoke to the pilot.</p><p>"Yes! I thought I was gonna fucking die in Pentagram! But we’re not, Al! We got outta there! And we’re never going back. Fuck you, Pentagram!" Husk flipped off the floor (as if he was in an actual helicopter and flipping off the city).</p><p>"Husker, seatbelts! It’s a little bumpy."</p><p>"Hey, ma’am? You really saved our asses back there. Ma’am, thank you! Hey!"</p><p>"HEY, MR. BUSINESS, HOW DO YOU DO?" The pilot sang.</p><p>"Zoey…?"</p><p>"CAN WE GET A" pulls out a gun, "TRIPLE FOR YOU"<br/> "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Al and Husker said in a low slow motion sound while always kicking and shit while also in slow motion.</p><p>*kick, pew, crash* the lights go down and come back on.</p><p>"Husker? Husker!"</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>"Oh Lucifer, Husker, your leg!" Al yelled as Husk crawled out with a pipe "through" his leg.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!"</p><p>"Husker, I hate to say this right now, but this is what seatbelts are for."</p><p>"Shit!" He groanednoutm</p><p>"Husker, we’re still in Pentagram; we need to get to the shore! We need to get a boat or something!"</p><p>"No, no, agh! Al, I can’t make it. I’m not getting off the island."</p><p>"But, Husker, those things are gonna find us-"</p><p>"You gotta fucking kill them before they do! The meteor… You gotta destroy the meteor, Al. It’s like your friend said, the hive mind…"</p><p>"Which friend? Moxxie? Blitzo? Charlotte?"</p><p>"I don’t know your friends’ fucking names! You take the head off, the whole thing goes down."</p><p>"Okay… Okay! So I just need to get to the Apple Theater, destroy the meteor, and all these things will drop dead?"</p><p>"Yeah, I sure as shit hope so."</p><p>"You stay here and try to hang on."</p><p>"Hey, Al? I know why you came into Millie’s all those times instead of just going to Starbucks, and it wasn’t ‘cause you liked our shit coffee. Our coffee was shit… ‘cause we didn’t care, and sometimes we would spit in it, and you might’ve drank my spit, but I didn’t know you back then, and I wish I did. Anyways, Al, if we get through this, I would love to see a nice SILENT movie with you. But in case we don’t… kiss me?"</p><p>"Okay." The two lean in and then Husk coughs up fake blood and it lands all over Al. "Oh, Husker…"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that’s a lot of blood. I think that’s all of it though, so get back on in here…" he leans in again.</p><p>"No thanks. No… I’m sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, you’re right, fuck it. Get outta here."</p><p>"Okay, byeee." Alastor left and lights dim. Everyone except Al and Idk return to the stage.</p><p>"DID YOU HEAR THE WORD?" Val asked.</p><p>"WHAT’S THE WORD?" Niffty and Baxter askedml.</p><p>"HE’S A COMIN’" the three said.</p><p>"WHO’S A COMIN’?" Everyone saidm</p><p>"PAUL’S A COMIN’"</p><p>"PAUL’S A COMIN?<br/>THE STAR OF THE SHOW"</p><p>"LET HIM COME<br/>WORD?" Valentino sang.</p><p>"WHAT’S THE WORD?" Baxter sang again.</p><p>"HE’S A COMIN’<br/>WHO’S A COMIN’?<br/>PAUL’S A COMIN’<br/>PAUL’S A COMIN’?<br/>THE STAR OF THE SHOW<br/>LET HIM COME"</p><p>"The old Royal Apple Theater… There it is: the meteor." Al said as he reached for a grenade </p><p>"We’ve been waiting for you, Al."</p><p>"Moxxie, stay back!"</p><p>"Watch out, Al, he might kick your head."</p><p>"And that would be a lah dee da da da."</p><p>"Blitzo… Husker's boss!" Al exclaimed.</p><p>"That’s right, Al, all your best friends are here." Baxter said.</p><p>"We’re happy now. We got what he wanted." Valentino said creepily.</p><p>"No. Mr. Davidson didn’t want to become a mindless alien slave! He wanted to be choked by his wife! While he jerked off! I’m gonna put a stop to all this."</p><p>"I thought you didn’t care about saving the planet." Charlie said.</p><p>"Back off, Greenpeace girl! I pull this pin, and you’re all toast."</p><p>"You wouldn’t do that, Al." Niffty said.</p><p>"I sure as hell will."</p><p>"And what about you? You’d die, too. Is that what you want?" Valentino asked.</p><p>"It doesn’t matter what I want."</p><p>"We think it does, Paul." Moxxie said.</p><p>"And we wanna hear about it." Blitzo spoke.</p><p>"In fact, we think there’s a song in you yet!" Valentino said, spreading his arms wide.<br/>"WHAT’S IN YOUR SOUL?<br/>IS YOUR HEART SO DAMP AND BLEAK<br/>THAT YOU WON’T GIVE US A PEAK OF YOUR SOUL?"</p><p>"JUST LET IT OUT!<br/>THERE’S A VOICE INSIDE OF YOU<br/>ON THE EDGE OF COMIN’ THROUGH<br/>WHAT’S IT ABOUT?" Sang Niffty.</p><p>"AND I KNOW IT’S A SINGULAR VOICE, AL<br/>YOU JUST GOT TO GIVE UP YOUR CHOICE" Baxter sang next.</p><p>"JUST LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT" they all sang as Al kinda biggies with the song.<br/>"LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT<br/>JUST LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT<br/>LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT"</p><p>"NEVER!" Al screams.</p><p>"It’s your proximity to the meteor, Al. The air in here is thick with its spores! Feel your apotheosis begin as they take root in your mind! Did you really think we’d let you kill us? You’ll be one of us before you can pull that pin!" Baxter spoke menacingly.</p><p>"What was that?" Al asked.</p><p>"You let it out." Niffty said.</p><p>"Was that a note?<br/>OR JUST A SOUND<br/>AM I FINALLY COMIN’ ROUND TO A RHYMIN’ SCENE<br/>Oh, God…<br/>JUST STOP IT!<br/>I’m split in two! Is this me,<br/>OR IS THIS YOU?<br/>AM I DEAD?<br/>I’m coming apart<br/>AT THE SEAMS!<br/>LA DA DA, DA DA DA DA DA DA<br/>No!<br/>NO NO NO, NO NO NO NO NO…" Al back and forthed between singing and talking.</p><p>"JUST LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT<br/>LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT<br/>JUST LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT<br/>LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT-"</p><p>"I’VE NEVER BEEN HAPPY<br/>WOULDN’T THAT BE NICE?<br/>IS THIS THE SECRET?<br/>SINGING AND DANCING THROUGH LIFE?<br/>IS MY INTEGRITY<br/>WORTH ANYTHING AT ALL?<br/>BUT HAPPINESS CAN’T COME BEFORE ITS FALL<br/>AM I CRAZY?<br/>MAYBE I’VE ALWAYS BEEN<br/>BECOME WHAT I’VE HATED<br/>OR MAYBE I NEVER DID<br/>IT’S AWFUL FREEING NOW<br/>TO SHARE THE HATE I’VE FELT<br/>BUT WHAT WILL I LET IN IF I LET IT OUT" a sang.</p><p>"-OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT"</p><p>"AM I CRAZY, I DON’T THINK SO"</p><p>"LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT"</p><p>"MAYBE I’VE ALWAYS BEEN"</p><p>"JUST LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT"</p><p>"GOD, HELP ME"</p><p>"LET IT OUT, LET IT OUT"</p><p>"IF I LET IT OUT!"</p><p>"We will not be resisted!" The others yelled as they all surrounded Alastor.</p><p>"I don’t… like… musicals!" Alastor said as he pulled the pin and the grenade exploded. The lights dimmed and the audience clapped.</p><p> </p><p>*news jingle*</p><p>"This is the Morning Circle News with Rachel and Rod! It’s been two weeks since tragedy struck our sister city of Pentagram. Candlelit vigils line the streets as Circles citizens try to make sense of this unspeakable loss. Every last man, woman, and child in Pentagram gone in the blink of an eye. A meteor and a ruptured gas line was all it took to wipe them off the map, but it will take much, much more to wipe them from our hearts." Angels voice spoke, now pretending to be another news anchor.</p><p>"Is she ready to go?" Niffty asked, now dressed ina. Military outfit to Charlie who was now wearing a nurses outfit. Charlie nodded and Husk came out. "How’s that leg doing, Bob?"</p><p>"Yeah, why’d it have to be Bob? I liked my old name. Couldn’t you have picked something similar, like Harry, or… that’s all I can think of."</p><p>"That’s a negative, Bon. You’ll get used to it. In the meantime, we can’t have anyone making any connections between you and Husk, who perished in the Pentagram catastrophe."</p><p>"Yeah, that was the other thing. You couldn’t even give me a cool death? Like, Husk: his flesh melted off while she was shielding children! You know, something heroic? I mean, it was my idea to destroy the meteor, after all."</p><p>"And Uncle Sam is not ungrateful. Here, Bob. This is for you. *queue da folder* Inside, you’ll find a new passport, social security card, and the deed to a five acre plot of land in Circle seven, fertile. Hell of a place to grow some cannabis."</p><p>"Thanks. Hey, Colonel Schaffer? You’re sure there were no other survivors?"</p><p>"We’ve been through this, Bob. There were no survivors. Save for one pocket-sized pig we found burrowed in the chest of a local woodworker."</p><p>"Oh, Nuggets! I’m glad he got outta there."</p><p>"Now that is a story that we can disclose to the public. In the wake of a tragedy like this, a little bit of good news goes a long way."</p><p>"Yeah. It’s just… Al."</p><p>"He was a good man, Bob. If not for his sacrifice, the outbreak would’ve spread to the mainland. It was contained in Pentagram, but if it had gotten loose here in the other Circles, there’d be no stopping it. Goodbye, Bob! Good luck with the pot farm."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Oh! One more thing: you’ll be escorted to Circle seven by a Mr. Steven Lands . He’s waiting outside."</p><p>EMMA: I don’t know any Steven Lands."</p><p>"Well, according to our records, you two were very good friends. P.E.I.P. would like to see it become something more." Niffty walks off and out came Alastor.</p><p>"Oh my God! Al! You made it! We made it!" The two hugged.</p><p>"EMMA, I’M SORRY<br/>YOU LOST" Alastor sang.</p><p>"Al?"</p><p>"EMMA, I’M SORRY<br/>YOU LOST YOUR WAY"</p><p>"Al, you’re scaring me-"</p><p>"WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I MADE IT<br/>AND THIS IS THE LIFE THAT I CHOSE<br/>WOULD YOU EVEN BELIEVE IT, HUSKER<br/>DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"WHAT IF I TOLD YOU A STORY<br/>THAT SETTLED ALL THE DUST<br/>I’M STILL THE MAN YOU TRUST"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"IT’S INEVITABLE FOR US"</p><p>"No! Get away from me! You’re not Al; you’re one of them!" Husk shouted and tried to limp away.</p><p>"BEFORE I HAD NO AMBITION<br/>AND NOW MY LIFE IS A SONG<br/>DON’T YOU WANT TO SEE ME HAPPY?<br/>IS THAT SO TRAGICALLY WRONG?<br/>WHAT IF THE ONLY CHOICE IS<br/>YOU HAD TO SING TO SURVIVE"</p><p>"WE MUST GO ON WITH THE SHOW<br/>IT’S INEVITABLE" Charlie joined in.</p><p>"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, NOW?" </p><p>"KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, NOW" the men sang.</p><p>"HUSKER, I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE PARTY<br/>ARE YOU GOING TO TIP ME?"</p><p>"GET YOUR CUP OF COFFEE"</p><p>"LOOK AT THE FUN WE’RE HAVING ALREADY"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"I’M FOLLOWING MY CALLING, YOU CAN DO THE SAME NOW<br/>PUTTING WORDS TO LYRICS, AND YOU’RE PLAYING THE GAME NOW<br/>IT’S ALL THERE IS AND ALL THERE EVER WAS"</p><p>"EMMA!" Everyone sang.</p><p>"LET ME PUKE IN YOUR MOUTH, EM<br/>JUST OPEN YOUR FOOD BIN, GIRL<br/>AND YOU CAN JOIN THE HIVE<br/>BY SHOWING THOSE-" Alastor sang and danced.</p><p>"-HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>GET ‘EM UP, OR YOU’RE SHIT OUTTA LUCK<br/>SHOW ME THOSE HANDS, SHOW ME THOSE JAZZ HANDS<br/>OR I MIGHT BE INCLINED" everyone joined in.</p><p>"TO PLANT MY SEED! (OH, WHOA)<br/>THE HIVE NEEDS TO FEED (OH, WHOA)<br/>HAPPINESS IS GUARANTEED! (OH, WHOA)<br/>IF YOU JUST GIVE US ONE LAST-" Al sang and was followed by the others.</p><p>"SHOW STOPPIN’ NUMBER<br/>WITH EMMA FRONT AND CENTER<br/>A KICKLINE IS INEVITABLE!<br/>WHAT IF I TOLD YOU A STORY<br/>ON HOW THE WORLD BECAME PEACEFUL AND JUST?<br/>IT WAS INEVITABLE<br/>INEVITABLE,<br/>INEVITABLE!" They all can-caned as Husk was shouting and trying to run away. Going in a complete circle.</p><p>"Is this just a fucking circle?!" He yelled.</p><p>"The apotheosis is upon-" Al said.</p><p>"-US!" Everyone sang and the lights dimmed. The audience clapped and laughed, the cast bowed and waved to the audience. All except for Husk who kept shouting at the audience. </p><p>"Can I use your phone?"  He asked one member. "WHY ARE YOU ALL CLAPPING!" Soon the rest of the cast picked up Husk and took him back stage. The audience stood and continued to clap and cheer, Lucifer came down with Lilith to congratulate their daughter and talk to Stolas.</p><p>"Stolas! Fucking wonderful! I want to see another one of these plays very very soon! This was such a delight!" Stolas beamed at the King of Hell.</p><p>"Right away, your Majesty! Blitzy! We need another musical!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a kudo and comment and PLEASE let me know what movie or musical or whatever you would like to see Hazbin Characters do next! Love u all thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>